Edward Elric, un quart de siècle de génie
by Ariane
Summary: la vie peut basculer du jour au lendemain même quand on a été un alchimiste de talent. Royed; Al.May
1. Chapter 1, la vie continue

Voici ma fiction sur le thème Anniversaire que nous proposait les histoires d'Alice. C'est une fiction en une dizaine de chapitre qui se déroule bien après la naissance des enfants d'Edward et Winry  
Bonne lecture à tous et toutes

Chapitre 1

Des pleurs, plus précisément un enfant qui pleure, c'est sur cet arrêt sur image que se réveille en sursaut un jeune homme dans son lit. Enfin question de parler. Il n'a pas dormi, presque pas et le lit était loin d'être le sien. Les images sont confuses, cet appartement vide semble si froid à cette heure matinale. Et ce bleu, qui lui pourrit la vie depuis son enfance est le roi de cette pièce. Étourdissements et nausée sont au rendez-vous. Ne pas manger n'était pas la meilleure idée mais à part l'eau, il ne supportait rien d'autre. Un sursaut à cette idée lui parcourut l'échine pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Alexandre et Nina étaient entre de bonnes mains, Alphonse les avait avec lui et May veillait comme une mère. Une minute de répit avant de se précipiter vers la cuvette des toilettes puis de se passer la bouche à l'eau en se surprenant encore de son reflet dans le miroir.

Un teint blanc, des cernes bien marqués, des yeux dorés sans âme et surtout cette longueur de cheveux ridiculement courte. Un coup de ciseau dans un moment de folie, ou pas.  
Il se rallongea sur l'édredon et essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir. Un souvenir, une voix et une image lui revenaient, lui laissant un goût pâteux dans la bouche.

Une bague, une alliance pour être précis qui se transforma en un claquement de doigts en or liquide pour se déposer sur une texture veloutée prenant la forme d'un cœur. Un symbole particulier et inutile sur ses gants blancs. « Tu seras toujours avec elle de cette façon. ». Puis dans un murmure « Ça va aller, je te le promets. » et une main se posant sur son épaule pour y rester pendant tout le temps du cérémonial. Une réponse de sa part « Merci Flamme », la seule fois où il a osé utiliser ce surnom. Un sourire triste mais apaisant et un « je t'en prie. » fut à peine prononcé.

C'est là-dessus qu'il se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il devait être 8 heures du matin, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez dans les rideaux tirés et le téléphone sonna.

- Bonjour Edward, je ne te réveille pas j'espère.  
Il hocha la tête ne se rendant pas compte que son interlocuteur ne le voyait pas.  
- Edward ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, dit-il d'une petite voix absolument pas convaincante.

Cette voix, bien particulière résonna dans sa tête, le temps de faire le point, il se ravisa au téléphone.

- Oui excellence, je vais bien. Veuillez me pardonner, je viens juste de me lever.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à entendre son prénom prononcé par cet homme. Toujours la même rengaine avant, « Fullmétal », mais ce surnom avait été effacé des registres. Il ne restait que la légende qu'on voulait bien faire circuler.  
Des excuses pour un manque de respect dans le ton de sa voix, cela aussi tenait de la légende.

- C'est pour m'assurer que tu viens bien cet après-midi visiter le laboratoire qui a été installé selon tes plans. Je comprendrais si cela ne te convient pas.  
- Si, si, ça va. De toute façon, Alphonse et May seront là. Je ne vais pas les lâcher à la dernière minute.  
- Très bien, je te retrouve cet après-midi alors... Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Non cela n'irait pas, mais de toute façon, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, pas moyen de faire marche arrière maintenant qu'il avait accepté. Quand il avait remis sa montre, il s'était juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Central, et surtout pas dans ce QG de malheur. Comme quoi même les promesses les plus profondes peuvent être trahies.

- Au fait, je me suis permis de faire livrer vos affaires ce matin. Comme, je te l'ai dit, tu restes dans cet appartement autant de temps que tu en as besoin. Mais interdiction de changer la décoration, je tiens à ma garçonnière.  
Cette boutade sur un ton ironique fit sourire Edward. Un moment de nostalgie du passé sans doute.

- Merci excellence, à tout à l'heure.

Edward raccrocha le téléphone, et soupira. S'il on lui avait dit avant le drame qu'il habiterait dans la tanière du tombeur de Central, devenu généralissime, il y a déjà quelques années maintenant, il aurait bien rit. Tout le monde savait à quel point ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat du temps où Edward était alchimiste, mais pourtant c'était vrai, Mustang lui avait remis les clés à Resembool. Désormais, c'était leur point de chute à lui, mais aussi Alexandre et Nina, ses deux enfants. Il savait qu'il ne manquerait de rien, le Führer l'avait promis mais rien n'était plus pareil, tout lui semblait vide et fade. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Edward n'était plus alchimiste et Mustang avait pris du galon et hérité de la maison de Bradley par la même occasion. Plus de compétition, depuis que l'ancien colonel avait vu lui aussi la porte et possédait le don dédié à cette transmutation.  
La transmutation humaine, ce tabou ultime, peut être que s'il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs, il aurait retenté la chose alors qu'il savait très bien que rien n'y ferait. Il devait vivre désormais avec le poids seul de ses péchés. Personne ne pouvait mieux le comprendre qu'Elle, personne ne pouvait le faire rire comme Elle et malgré tout le pire était quand même arrivé, Elle n'était plus là.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'effondra dans le sofa juste derrière lui.

OoOoOoO

Le téléphone laissait une sonnerie retentir. Edward avait raccroché, mais bon, il était habitué à la brusquerie du jeune homme. Roy Mustang soupira dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il devenait trop tendre en vieillissant, c'était certain. Il approchait de la quarantaine à grand pas et pourtant il pouvait d'un claquement de doigts faire tomber n'importe quelle femme dans son lit tellement il respirait la sensualité. Mais cela ne l'intéressait plus depuis bien longtemps. Comment ne pas être tendre avec Edward face aux derniers évènements. Comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il ressentait la même peine, en même temps.  
La porte de son bureau était ouverte, et jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce d'à côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Les souvenirs affluaient lui donnant un mal de tête épouvantable. Le lieutenant Breda passa la tête, frappant sur le chambranle pour demander la permission d'entrer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une pile de dossiers à traiter l'attendait. Comme tous les jours de sa pauvre vie, il devait s'occuper de papiers. Le terrain lui manquait beaucoup, mais il était le chef suprême désormais. Le premier dossier le tétanisa sur place. Ordre de mutation à North-City. Comment pouvait-il oublier qu'il avait accepté malgré toutes ses supplications. Le général Armstrong héritait de la meilleure gâchette du pays. Et lui perdait tous ses repères privés et professionnels en une fois. Quelle ironie.

- Je peux m'en occuper si vous le désirez excellence. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. Je n'aurais pas dù apporter ce rapport. Veuillez me pardonner.  
- Cela ira. Je me suis fait à cette idée, lâcha Mustang à son subordonné. Tu peux y aller, s'il n'y a rien de particulier.  
- Merci, Monsieur. Au fait avez-vous des nouvelles d'Edward ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'il revient parmi nous ?

Le Führer hocha la tête signifiant sans doute les deux. Comment et pourquoi, il ne préférait pas y penser. De toute façon, c'était le passé. S'il pouvait, il le changerait mais cela relève de l'impossible au risque de vexer Greed.

- Il sera là cet après-midi. Je pense que vous devriez passer le voir avec Havoc et Falman. Cela fait toujours du bien de voir des gens que l'on connait quand on se sent triste.

Breda fit signe que oui et se retira.  
Regardant le dossier sur la table, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le premier tiroir de son bureau où se trouvait un écrin noir. Il l'avait gardé se demandant pourquoi. Il l'ouvrit et ne pût retenir un grincement de dent en voyant le bijou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. « Je suis désolée Monsieur, je ne suis plus apte à travailler pour vous. J'aimerais faire acte de ma demande de mutation auprès du général Armstrong ». Cette phrase avait semé le malheur dans la vie du généralissime. « Monsieur, je vous en prie, vous êtes ma seule faiblesse » et un oui froid, distant, avait scellé leur destinée.

Pleurer, cela servait à quoi ? Ses larmes s'étaient taries le jour de la mort de son meilleur ami et il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Pourtant, c'est le cœur lourd qu'il reposa l'écrin dans ce foutu tiroir de ce foutu bureau.  
Il avait besoin de se défouler, mais difficile de prétendre que l'on doit s'entrainer pour les évaluations quand c'est soi-même qui en juge ! Peut-être devrait-il revenir à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'avant. Au moins on ne se risque pas d'être malheureux avec des aventures sans lendemain. Un rappel s'énonça, un ridicule et ironique rappel. « Tient, il ne me servira plus désormais. J'ai pris soin de barrer celles que je t'ai volés » tendant son carnet de rendez-vous à un lieutenant Havoc décontenancé. « j'vous ai rien demandé d'abord » se retournant ouvrant l'objet du flagrant délit pour y jeter un œil. Cadeau de bienvenue de son retour à Central en forme et sur ses deux jambes. Havoc avait réussi à le rattraper, enfin grâce à la pierre philosophale d'Ishval. Cadeau empoisonné du docteur Marcoh, cette pierre dont il était un des principal responsable avec l'alchimiste écarlate, lui avait permis de retrouver son homme de main, mais en plus la vue.  
Edward ne lui avait pas fait de réflexions sur ce sujet, pourtant, les frères Elric étaient reconnus par tous pour s'en être sorti sans.  
Mince, le dossier d'admission était toujours sur son bureau et les matricules des trois scientifiques devaient être inscrits dans le registre. Cela tombait bien, une occasion de sortir de ses murs. Mais sans Elle.  
Il prit sa veste, le dossier et fit signe à Havoc de tête. Il l'avait nommé comme remplaçant et ne pouvait se résigner à sortir seul. Le pays avait bien trop souffert et bon nombre de dégénérés pouvaient l'attendre dehors dans un angle mort. C'était comme cela.

$$$$$$

TBC  
Merci à sabine de la relecture

Ariane.

Merci pour vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2, une aide étonnante

Chapitre 2

Les quartiers étaient pris dans l'appartement, enfin si on pouvait résumer le verbe « s'installer » comme étant ranger ses vêtements et celles de ses enfants dans une armoire. Il prit de quoi s'habiller avant de foncer sous la douche. L'eau chaude, bouillante même, ruisselait, couvrant ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser devant l'œuvre de celle qui était sa mécano, l'amour de sa vie.

Flash back.

Ils avaient décidés de se rendre à East-city pour prendre des vacances bien méritées en famille. Winry toujours aussi souriante était aux anges. Elle pouvait profiter de son mari et de ses deux enfants sans avoir des clients aux trousses pour des réparations multiples. De toute façon, son meilleur client, elle lui avait passé la corde au cou.  
Une après-midi, ils avaient décidés de « faire cavalier seul » en allant chacun de leur côté. Lui avide de librairies, et elle de magasins de pièces détachées.  
Un coup de téléphone dans sa chambre d'hôtel lui fit sortir le nez de son bouquin.

- Edward, c'est le lieutenant Ross, pourrais-tu passer au QG, s'il te plait.

Un étonnant coup de téléphone qui allait changer toute sa vie. Arrivé sur place, il vit que le lieutenant se retenait de pleurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce regard. La dernière fois... la mort de Hughes.  
Elle l'emmena avec elle sans rien dire. Un froid pesant s'était installé.  
Le commandant Armstrong l'attendait, deux enfants avec lui.

- Edward, c'est Winry, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Ils n'ont pas pu la sauver .

Il se précipita sur la porte de la chambre derrière Armstrong, et s'effondra au pied du lit où la jeune femme reposait, un sourire, tranquille.

Fin flash back.

Il se maudissait, jurant à tout va dans cette salle de bain qu'il donnerait sa vie en échange pour que rien ne soit pareil. Il se remémora la suite assis par terre dans un torrent de larmes.

Flash back.

Tout le monde se pressait à la porte de la famille Elric afin de venir présenter ses condoléances au jeune veuf. Il ne voulait voir personne mais Alphonse lui avait demandé de faire bonne figure pour le souvenir de Winry. Al ne le montrait pas mais il était autant affligé que son frère par cette perte soudaine. May s'occupait des enfants, alors qu'Alphonse avait fini de recoiffer Edward, afin de corriger les dégâts. D'un coup de rage, il avait coupé ses cheveux qui étaient sa fierté personnelle. Ils descendirent ensemble, devant le regard affligé de leurs amis.

Izumi, Monsieur Garfiel, Paninya, et les autres, étaient tous là entrain de prier « quel bon Dieu » devant le corps de la jeune femme. Edward avait insisté pour qu'on l'enterre habillée de sa robe de mariée. Un silence se fit entendre dans la pièce, tandis qu'Havoc et Breda précédaient un invité de marque.  
Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard Onyx fit son apparition. Alphonse salua l'ancien colonel devenu calife à la place du calife. Le généralissime avait fait le déplacement pour les funérailles. Mustang ne put que s'effondrer d'effroi en posant le regard sur Edward. Le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Après sa mère et son père, c'était le tour de sa femme. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas monter trop de sympathie, pas en public, pas à cette place. Il demanda à s'entretenir seul avec le jeune homme.

- Moyen, la coupe de cheveux, Edward » lui balança-t-il une fois la porte fermée.  
- Moyen, votre moustache » lui répondit du tac au tac, Edward.

Le regard du blond était terne, sans vie. Malgré la dure réalité, il empoigna Edward dans une accolade, une étreinte même. Il sourit se disant qu'Edward avait bien grandi mais ce dernier avait le souffle coupé par un flot de larmes.

- Du calme, tu n'es pas seul, chut » lui murmurait le Führer.  
- Je voudrais tellement la rejoindre. Comment vais-je avancer maintenant ?

C'est à cet instant que Mustang lui prit sa main et lui retira son alliance. Il savait que son cadet ne gardait jamais rien comme souvenir.  
Il enfila sa paire de gants, inutile soit dit en passant, et claqua des doigts de manière à liquéfier le métal et l'incruster dans le corset de la jeune femme sous la forme d'un cœur.

- Tu seras toujours avec elle de cette façon .

Il fut surpris qu'Edward le remercie par son surnom d'alchimiste. Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient été aussi proches.

- Ca va aller, je te le promets.

Pendant l'éloge funèbre, Mustang avait demandé s'il pouvait s'installer à côté du jeune veuf. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas le quitter d'une seule seconde. Edward ne pouvait pas lire les pensées du Généralissime, mais celui-ci souffrait du même mal que lui. Même si Hawkeye était toujours en vie. Ils étaient complices sans le savoir.  
Le lendemain, il avait convoqué Alphonse et Edward, proposant de financer les recherches sur l'elixirologie dans un laboratoire privé de Central. D'un hochement de tête, il était à nouveau à la botte de l'armée. Mustang lui donna les clés de son appartement, il voulait les voir rapidement travailler se disant que le jeune homme relèverait plus vite la tête, l'esprit occupé.

Fin flash back

Habillé, coiffé, il se mit en route pour découvrir sa nouvelle tanière, espérant se plonger tellement loin dans les abysses de son travail qu'il ne remontrait pas à la surface pour respirer.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut Havoc qui croisa le premier le regard de chien battu d'Edward.  
- Ça fait du bien de vous voir parmi nous boss, dit-il, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche.  
- Je suis content aussi, répondit le jeune blond.

Même si ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait une question qui le taraudait depuis les funérailles. La délégation d'Amestris comportait tous les membres de la team Mustang sauf un.

- Havoc, j'aurais bien aimé remercier Hawkeye pour les fleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu à Resembool lors de... .  
Un grand moment de silence s'installa avant que le lieutenant ne lâche le morceau. Il expliqua à l'ancien alchimiste qu'après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services, elle avait demandé à être affectée ailleurs. Il y avait eu un mouvement de foule lors de la présentation de la stèle commémorative aux noms des habitants d'Ishval. Le Généralissime fut blessé.  
Alors qu'il avait revu toutes ses priorités vis-à-vis de la femme qui partageait non seulement sa vie mais en plus le protégeait depuis toujours, elle se détourna de lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser si elle voulait faire son travail.

- Il a lui-même signé l'acte de mutation, il y a trois mois.  
- Ne crois pas que cela m'empêche de travailler ni même de vous surveiller, gronda une voix derrière lui.

Le regard du blond se posa sur l'homme. Il s'approcha et au lieu de lui balancer l'éternelle insulte de « bâtard » ce fut un « Je suis désolé » qui fût prononcé. Puis, essayant de sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était vautré, il balança :

- Je vous préfère sans la moustache, Excellence.  
Mustang haussa les épaules grommelant que ce n'était pas à cause de sa remarque qu'il avait changé, mais Edward ne crut pas un instant à ce vilain mensonge.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Edward plus ou moins enthousiaste qui discutait des modalités avec son supérieur. Cela lui plaisait d'avoir tout cet espace. Mais une surveillance étroite, il en n'était hors de question.  
Alphonse proposa un compromis qui mit tout le monde d'accord.  
Ils se relaieraient dans les rapports de recherches, à condition de laisser Edward passer sous silence ses propres expériences afin de pouvoir pratiquer cet art. Edward se souvenait que trop bien des paroles du protecteur de l'empereur de Xing dans les ruines de Xerxes.  
Il y avait un homme capable de maitriser l'alchimie et l'elixirologie. Hors les frères Elric descendaient de cette lignée, il y avait donc un espoir pour l'ancien alchimiste.  
C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle collaboration entre l'armée et les trois scientifiques.

Le soir même, Mustang était toujours penché sur des dossiers urgents que lui avait apportés, Breda. Et non, ce n'est pas en montant de grade que la pile diminue, tonnait l'alchimiste de flamme. Il devait être à peu près 23 heures quand il clôtura le dernier. Pensant fermer derrière lui, il s'étonna de voir la lumière allumée dans le laboratoire. S'y glissant sans un bruit pour surprendre le rodeur, le Führer retrouva Edward et une pile de bouquins dans les bras. Une bonne occasion n'étant pas coutume, il cherchait une façon de taquiner son subordonné. Après tout, il avait signé.  
Il se ravisa dès que son regard fut plongé dans celui du cadet. Edward pleurait, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mustang l'attrapa dans ses bras lui murmurant.

- Ça va aller, je suis là.

Il avait beau essayer de calmer Edward, ce dernier ne savait pas se contrôler. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il flanqua une gifle sur la joue du blond qui stoppa net ses sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait une baffe de la sorte. Son réflexe aurait été en temps normal de répondre par la violence, mais là ce fut juste un « merci » étouffé.

- Tu dois te ressaisir, tu n'es pas le seul à qui elle manque.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait Alexandre et Nina mais depuis l'enterrement, c'était leur oncle qui se chargeait de leur éducation. Non pas qu'Edward ne voulait pas. Il ne savait pas. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il n'entendait rien quand il s'agissait d'eux. Ils lui rappelaient trop la perte qu'il avait subie.

- Comment arrivez-vous à tourner la page aussi vite, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir

Cette remarque mit mal à l'aise Mustang. Pourtant s'il ne se montrait pas fort pour deux, il savait qu'Edward plongerait pour une bêtise magistrale. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait récupérés douze ans plus tôt. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir forcé l'ainé à rentrer dans l'armée, coupable de l'avoir désigné comme sacrifice et coupable d'avoir été lâche en restant comme toutou en laisse au service de Bradley.

- Je n'avais pas le choix tout comme toi.

Il décida de ramener le jeune homme se reposer. Edward s'écroula de fatigue dans la voiture. Il se réveilla dans le canapé de l'appartement, une odeur de cuisine dans les narines.

- Je me suis permis de faire comme chez moi, lui sourit le Généralissime en l'aidant à se lever pour le faire manger.  
- Merci...Bâtard, lança le blond, sa voix teintée d'ironie mais de respect pour cet homme qui lui consacrait son temps.  
- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à ce compliment, Nabot !  
- Heu, je vous ferais remarquer que je suis aussi grand que vous. Impuissant !

Autant avant, la conversation se serait très mal terminée, autant ici, les « remarques » se faisaient sur un ton très poli et courtois. Edward regardait son assiette jouant avec sa fourchette et ses légumes.

- Mange !  
- C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas faim, dit Edward en coupant sa viande en morceau.  
- C'est un ordre, ce n'est pas une demande, insista Mustang.

Bouchée après bouchée et combattant une envie de vomir dû à sa faiblesse, le jeune homme termina son repas.  
Il se leva de table, se dirigea vers sa chambre, lâchant un : N'oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous !, avant de trébucher sur la première marche des escaliers s'étalant de tout son long.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul ? dit Mustang en le rattrapant et pour le monter dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit, et ordonna de dormir. Ensuite, il s'installa dans le fauteuil, et trouva le sommeil qu'une fois Edward endormi.

TBC  
Merci à sabine de la relecture

Ariane

Laissez vos reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir


	3. Chapter 3, sentiments partagés

Chapitre 3****

  
Deux mois, que le même cinéma recommençait chaque jour. Edward maudissait ce foutu double des clés qu'il avait essayé par tous les moyens de récupérer. Mustang ne lui laissait aucun répit. Du lever au coucher, il le forçait à s'alimenter, à aller travailler, à dormir. Même dans son laboratoire, il était forcé de se plier au règlement. Midi trente précise, si Edward n'était pas dans son bureau, le Généralissime grondait. Il avait trouvé que depuis le départ à la retraite de Grumman, il avait perdu son meilleur partenaire aux échecs. De ce fait tous les midis après être passé par la case repas forcé, c'était sur un plateau de jeu qu'Edward terminait sa pause. Miracle ce midi, il n'allait pas se faire laminer, il n'avait que deux coups de retard.  
- Je sais pourquoi vous faites tout cela, c'est pour ne pas sombrer. Mais je ne suis pas une bouée de secours à materner, lâcha Edward rempli de rancœur parce qu'il en voulait à la terre entière.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et ne supportait plus qu'on le plaigne.

- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré en tant que tel. Echec.

Marre, il en avait marre de cette routine qu'il lui pourrissait plus la vie que de chercher par tous les moyens pendant quelques années le corps de son frère. Il balaya les pièces du jeu du revers de la main, se leva brusquement pour filer vers la sortie quand il se stoppa net sur les paroles du plus âgé.

- La fuite, encore et toujours.  
- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Est-ce que j'interviens dans votre vie vous dictant quoi faire et comment le faire ? Non, je ne pense pas, alors laissez-moi en paix.  
- D'accord. Tu peux y aller.

Edward resta figé quelques instants, il voulait se complaire dans le rôle du toutou à la botte du Führer. Mais l'entendre capituler aussi vite, c'était un mauvais rêve. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait prit part à ce jeu, et l'arrêter si brusquement, c'était impossible à imaginer. Il avait une présence à ses cotés, une épaule pour pleurer, un ami enfin, il l'espérait. Mustang se leva, et soupira avant de l'attirer vers lui. Tous les deux aimaient cette proximité même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Une main sur l'épaule, sur le bras, ou encore dégageant les mèches rebelles, qui lui arrivaient au cou, avant de dormir.  
Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, Edward avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Mustang et reposait sa tête contre la sienne. Le souffle court, il s'approcha de la zone de non retour avant de franchir la ligne définitivement en embrassant tendrement le Généralissime. La sensation était si douce, si cotonneuse, si chaleureuse. Une chaleur qu'il avait perdue et qui redonnait de l'éclat à ses grands yeux dorés. L'ainé ne se fit pas prier pour le serrer plus fort dans ses bras voyant une flamme se rallumer dans ce regard éteint depuis trop longtemps. Les yeux d'Edward étaient si particuliers, si beaux quand une étincelle de vie les illuminait.

Rouge de confusion et d'embarras, Edward desserra l'étreinte.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je t'aurais laissé me toucher si je n'en avais pas eu envie.  
- J'en sais rien, vous êtes tellement mystérieux. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
- On en reparlera ce soir. Tu as du travail qui t'attend et moi aussi. D'ailleurs, je note à ce passage que je n'ai toujours pas ton compte rendu de la semaine.

D'un baiser sur le front, il poussa Edward vers la sortie. Non pas qu'il en avait envie, mais cela le perturbait autant que son cadet et il n'était pas question que l'on voie une once de doute, de scrupule, une once de rien du tout sur son visage. Il était le chef suprême, il se devait de garder une constance en tout temps.

Ce soir là, il régnait un silence absolu dans la voiture. Aucun des deux n'était enclin à parler de ce qui s'était passé sur l'heure du midi. Edward avait foncé tête baissée dans le sofa pour espérer trouver le sommeil quand une douce mélodie se fit entendre dans la pièce. L'ancien alchimiste n'avait jamais prêté attention au piano qui se trouvait dans le coin du salon, mais il s'avérait que son propriétaire ne l'avait pas mis là juste pour faire joli. Il savait vachement bien jouer. La musique était douce quoiqu'un peu triste tout comme les yeux sombre du pianiste.

- La dernière fois que j'ai joué, c'est quand j'ai demandé à Riza de venir vivre avec moi. Si j'avais su qu'un mois après lors de ma demande en mariage, ce fut un Non catégorique et que je signais une demande de mutation, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Elle me manque, c'est certain, mais je trouve ailleurs d'autres sources d'inspirations. Tu me permets d'avancer, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais je ne l'entends pas de la même oreille que toi. Chaque nuit où tu dors, chaque repas que tu prends, pour moi cela compte beaucoup. Je tiens à toi, c'est tout.  
- Je suis navré si j'ai réveillé des souvenirs douloureux vous concernant excellence. Dans mon mutisme, je n'ai pas pensé aux autres qui souffrent aussi, murmura Edward.

Le Généralissime étouffait un sanglot. Edward se leva pour s'asseoir à ses cotés. Edward n'avait jamais vu Mustang pleurer, au grand jamais.  
- Non, je vous en prie séchez vos larmes, c'est moi le déprimé de service pas vous. Vous ne pouvez pas craquer.

Il lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et le fit enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Dites-moi, vous pourriez m'apprendre à jouer du piano ?

Relevant sa tête, toute proche de celle d'Edward, il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui montrer son accord. Edward comprenait mieux pourquoi Roy Mustang était qualifié de tombeur de femmes. Il embrassait tellement bien.  
Le baiser se fit plus pressant. Mustang entrouvrit les lèvres d'Edward afin de goûter à sa langue. Elles se mêlaient et se caressaient toujours de façon tendre. La tendresse était l'essence même de leur nouvelle relation. Mustang voulait profiter de ces instants qui leur appartenaient. Il ne savait pas comment les choses évolueraient.

Il montra à Edward les touches correspondantes de ce qu'il venait de jouer. Ce dernier frappait beaucoup trop fort sur chacune d'entre elle laissant une cacophonie à leurs oreilles. D'une main assurée, le Führer prit les doigts du jeune homme pour lui faire sentir la caresse à effectuer sur les touches. Edward le regarda d'un air étonné, les deux mains du pianiste avaient une longue cicatrice en travers des paumes. Mustang voyant l'insistance des yeux dorés sur ses mains, lui donna l'explication à la question non posée.

- Wrath m'a cloué au sol par ses sabres dans les mains pour m'obliger à faire la transmutation ultime.

Edward se figea. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le jour promis. Il lui en avait juste voulu pour cette transmutation humaine, pensant qu'elle avait été faite dans le but d'obtenir le don des Elric. Si Pride n'avait pas expliqué la situation, Edward se serait battu contre le corbeau de Flamme ce jour là tellement sa colère était immense.

Le noiraud reprit le cours avec Edward. Quand il posa sa main sur celle du cadet, une série de frisson lui parcourent le dos, le laissant dans un état second. Edward devait simplement répéter chaque série de notes. Le solfège, ce serait pour plus tard. Après une heure de cours, il était de temps de passer à d'autres choses. Des choses plus terre à terre mais qui permettraient à Edward de reprendre une vie normale. Ils avaient toutes leurs soirées pour apprendre au blond à jouer du piano.

Le rituel du repas et du coucher étaient beaucoup plus agréables en cette soirée. Chaque effort était ponctué d'un baiser rempli de tendresse. Ce qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Mustang ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il entonna une douce berceuse en bordant Edward cette nuit-là. Ce qui permit à son invité de s'endormir délicatement.

- Je suis à coté si tu as besoin.

Mais Edward dormait déjà profondément.

OoOoOoO

Ce matin-là, Edward se leva de bonne humeur. Il avait enfin réussi à dormir, mais une fois arrivé à la cuisine, il poussa un cri de douleur et un affreux juron. Lui qui voulait préparer le petit déjeuner pour deux, c'était raté. L'automail qui lui servait de jambe le faisait souffrir. Mustang qui dormait profondément dans le canapé fut surpris par la plainte. Edward du se résoudre à s'asseoir, et allongée sa jambe sur un repose pied pendant que le Généralissime cherchait l'huile pour apaiser la tension.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas fait réviser tes connexions ?

Edward resta silencieux. Les révisions, c'était Winry et personne d'autre. Elle avait fait la révision complète avant qu'ils ne partent dans l'est, mais depuis il s'en était occupé seul, refusant que l'on touche à la dernière chose qui le réunissait à sa femme.

- Donnez-moi la burette, je vais le faire. J'ai l'habitude... depuis que je suis tout seul.  
Mustang ne lui donna rien du tout. Il l'obligea à poser sa jambe de métal sur ses genoux et nettoya prudemment pièce par pièce, connexion par connexion. On pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage du plus jeune chaque fois qu'une connexion se remettait dans l'axe. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas stopper Mustang qui s'occupait de lui.  
Une heure après, le graissage était effectué, mais le problème n'était toujours pas résolu dans son intégralité.  
- Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda le noiraud.  
- Ça devrait aller, excellence. Je vous remercie pour les soins.  
- Nous allons prendre rendez-vous chez Madame Pinako Rockbell pour qu'elle te la révise.

Retourner à Resembool. Une grimace crispée s'affichait sur le visage du jeune homme. Il secoua de la tête en signe que non, et qu'il trouverait quelqu'un à central.

- Nous irons à Resembool, c'est un ordre, répliqua le généralissime.  
- A une seule condition, que nous allions rendre visite à Scar et au commandant Miles à Brigg's après. J'ai des questions au sujet des travaux du frère de Scar et besoin d'étudier les tatouages qu'il porte au bras. C'est un mélange parfait d'alchimie et d'elixirologie.

Un silence se fit entendre. La forteresse de Brigg's, il ne voulait pas y aller foi de Flamme. Déjà à cause de la neige, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à son ancien second. Edward lui prit la main et lui sourit.

- On ira ensemble. Je serai là pour vous, et vous serez là pour moi. Un échange équivalent.

Le Führer se maudit de radoucir avec l'âge mais il hocha la tête pour lui dire oui.  
« On ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre » pensèrent en même temps les deux hommes. Ils scellèrent leur pacte par un doux baiser et prirent la direction du QG pour aller travailler.  
Enfin c'est-ce qu'Edward pensait quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un immeuble qui n'avait rien de son laboratoire.

Mustang descendit le premier et tendit la main à Edward pour le faire sortir. C'est là qu'il reçût un non catégorique de la part de son subordonné. La main du généralissime s'approcha de la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci resta impassible devant le geste que s'apprêtais à faire son supérieur.

- Je ne demande que cela, vous le savez bien ! Brûlez donc cette voiture et moi par la même occasion. Au moins, je rejoindrai ma femme, dit Edward, les yeux embués mais refusant de laisser couler une fois de plus les larmes.  
- Très bien, restes-y, mais moi, je descends. Quand je promets de rendre visite à quelqu'un, je tiens mes engagements.

Mustang entra dans le bâtiment, s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa.  
Une charmante jeune fille de douze ans aux longs cheveux châtain ouvrit la porte. Elle se précipita assez rudement dans les bras de son tonton Roy.  
La petite Elysia avait bien grandit. Son père qui veillait sur elle de tout là-haut pouvait en être fier. De plus, elle possédait de nombreux talents, y compris de faire de l'alchimie. Elysia regarda sur le seuil, trouvant bizarre qu'Edward ne soit pas là, lui aussi.

- Il n'a pas voulu sortir de la voiture. Elle est garée en bas ma puce.

Ni une, ni deux, Elysia descendit les marches en trombe pour se retrouver dehors. Apercevant une silhouette familière bien que changée, elle frappa au carreau de la voiture. Ne répondant pas et fixant l'horizon pour se perdre dans ses pensées, il fut surpris de voir une lumière bleue étincelante, et de se retrouver sans carreau à la voiture.

- Petit grand frère, tu ne veux plus nous voir ? dit-elle passant sa tête dans la voiture.

Il sentait le parfum de la jeune femme, un doux parfum de lilas. Le même parfum que portait Winry. Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle avait habité chez les Hugues elle aussi, et sans doute que la jeune fille avait gardé le même shampoing que sa femme.  
Il sortit de la voiture résigné devant le visage angélique de la douce Elysia, auquel personne ne savait résister.

Il la prit dans ses bras pendant que cette dernière lui présentait ses condoléances. Elysia et sa maman étaient restées à Central. Elles n'arrivaient pas à oublier le décès de Maes Hughes, et pour éviter de faire une gaffe devant le jeune veuf, elles avaient préféré téléphoner et envoyer des fleurs.  
La jeune fille le prit par la main pour le faire monter et rejoindre toute la petite famille qui habitait là.

Mustang discutait tranquillement avec Alphonse qui avait élu domicile chez Gracia. En effet, la jeune femme lui avait proposé son aide quand elle avait apprit le retour des Elric en ville et de la pauvre tâche d'Alphonse qui devait s'occuper des enfants de son frère. Une petite tête blonde aux yeux dorés apparut pour se coller à la jambe d'Alphonse.

- C'est qui ? demanda Alexandre en tirant avec insistance sur le pantalon de son oncle.  
- C'est le Généralissime Mustang, il est venu avec une surprise qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Alexandre s'apprêtait à demander ce que c'était la surprise, quand il vit une silhouette bien connue devant le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Edward n'avait pas osé aller plus loin. La peur, le trac le tenaillait tellement qu'il resta figé. Il fut littéralement jeté au sol quand son fils se jeta dans ses bras.  
Edward resta par terre serrant tellement fort son fils que celui-ci le repoussa tout en demandant de le laisser respirer.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon ange. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.  
Il reçu en réponse une étreinte de son fils tellement heureux d'être enfin avec son papa. Attendrit par la situation, le Généralissime tendit sa main pour aider Edward à se relever avec sa petite tornade dans les bras.

- Papa, c'est lui le bâtard dont tu parlais parfois à Resembool ?  
- ALEXANDRE ELRIC, crièrent en cœur Alphonse et Edward. JE VAIS DEVOIR TE LAVER LA BOUCHE AU SAVON.

Mustang, le sourire ironique aux lèvres, mit la main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour lui murmurer :  
- Bravo, tu lui as appris les bonnes manières.  
Edward rouge de confusion demanda à Alexandre de présenter ses excuses et il en fit de même. Il expliqua que le petit avait du entendre une conversation entre sa femme et lui et qu'il est bien possible qu'il ait employé ce surnom ridicule.

- En regardant ton fils, j'ai l'impression de te voir il y a douze ans.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs « explications » par Gracia qui apportait une tarte aux pomme et May qui donnait le biberon à Nina. Le jeune blond s'approcha de May pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et terminer de lui donner son repas. Gracia servit le thé et la tarte tandis qu'Alphonse emmenait le Généralissime dans une autre pièce.

- Je suis heureux de voir que mon frère va mieux, c'est à vous que je dois ce miracle. Merci Excellence, souriait le descendant de Xerxes aux yeux couleur automne.

Mustang lui rendit son sourire. Il était tellement facile pour lui de s'occuper d'Edward. Ce jeune homme avait balayé l'existence devenue monotone du Führer.

- Il m'apporte beaucoup aussi tu sais. Et puis je vous dois bien cela, après tout. C'est en grande partie ma faute si votre vie a été aussi chaotique. Au fait ce soir, j'ai décidé d'organiser une sortie pour qu'Edward se change un peu les idées. J'espère que May et toi pourrez venir.  
- Avec plaisir votre Excellence, répondit Alphonse.

Ils prirent la route en direction du salon où trônait le dessert favori d'Edward. Ce dernier assit sur le sofa était envahi par les deux têtes blondes qui lui demandait toute son attention. Il dut malheureusement leur expliquer à contre cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas encore les reprendre avec lui. Son état de santé morale et physique ne lui permettait pas de veiller sur des enfants. Il leur fit une promesse, celle de venir les voir tous les jours après son travail. Alphonse et Mustang se regardèrent. Le généralissime pensant très fort :  
_ une nouvelle étape de franchie._

TBC  
Merci à sabine de la relecture

Ariane

Merci pour vos Reviews !


	4. Chapter 4, chagrin, larmes et orage

Chapitre 4

Une sortie à Central. Cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi, surtout quand c'est organisé par le généralissime qui désire rester secret jusqu'au bout.  
Edward avait refusé de se laver et de se changer tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explications, mais même ce chantage ne fonctionnait pas. Edward savait tenir tête à Mustang du temps où il n'était que colonel, mais maintenant, l'accident et le fait d'avoir bientôt 25 ans lui avait fait changer d'optique, la vie.

Un « je t'interdit de porter du noir ce soir » fut le dernier ordre qu'Edward reçu avant d'aller se laver.  
Il entra dans la salle de bain, et juste avant de fermer la porte, il cria de manière à ce que le Führer l'entende d'en bas.

- Vous n'avez qu'à choisir pour moi, après tout, il me semble que vous faites comme chez vous, pouffa Edward.

Mustang sourit. Il retrouvait avec un plaisir notoire son subordonné. Certes, il n'était pas redevenu le petit blond caractériel, mais il avait ce côté irrésistible de tenir tête et de lancer des « remarques » avec politesse, mais des remarques quand même. Montant dans la chambre et ouvrant le placard, le Généralissime essayait de faire un choix parmi les tenues d'Edward. Un ensemble gilet et pantalon de velours brun et une chemise blanche. Voilà qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour y déposer les vêtements. Edward était sous la douche caché par le rideau opaque.

Une sensation de chaleur monta dans les joues du Führer pendant qu'il déposait précautionneusement la tenue repassée sur une chaise. Il entendit un petit « merci » couvert par l'eau. Il avait envie de moment d'intimité avec le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rompre cet amour platonique bercé par la tendresse. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était !  
Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. C'était le plus important. Ne rien brusquer et laisser voir venir. Il se rendit dans une des chambre d'ami, prendre dans son sac de quoi se changer, pour une fois qu'il pouvait se détendre sans porter l'uniforme, il n'allait pas se priver. Il opta pour une tenue grise, une chemise blanche et sa lavallière préférée noire.

Deux heures après, la voiture s'arrêta devant un café, enfin un « espèce » de café. Mustang suivit d'Edward entrèrent.  
Une banderole « Bon retour parmi nous, Edward » était accrochée sur un des murs. Au plafond, plusieurs guirlandes de papiers colorés donnaient du charme à la pièce. Une vielle femme tenait le bar. Elle s'exclama :

- Mon petit Roy, je suis contente que cela soit chez moi que tu organises ta petite fête.  
- Voyons madame Christmas, où voudriez vous que j'aille ?

Edward regarda autour de lui. Il avait entendu parler de cet endroit, c'était l'ancienne maison close tenue par cette madame Christmas. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mustang vouvoyait sa mère adoptive. En effet, le vrai nom de cette femme était Chris Mustang et ironiquement le tombeur de central avait passé son enfance dans une maison close. Cela fit pouffer de rire l'ancien alchimiste. L'équipe de la team mustang était là au complet. Armstrong, le lieutenant Ross et le sous-lieutenant Broche étaient aussi de la partie ainsi qu'Alphonse, May, Gracia. Il ne manquait qu'Elysia qui s'occupait des enfants d'Edward. Bien sur Hawkeye n'était pas là. Mais il la reverrait assez vite puisque le lendemain direction Resembool et dans deux semaine les fortifications de Brigg's.

Mustang avait demandé de dresser une grande table garnie de divers amuses bouche, de boissons en tout genre et de sandwich garnis pour qu'ils puissent tous profiter de la soirée. L'alchimiste de flamme s'assit naturellement à côté d'Edward, laissant choir avec la plus grande délicatesse sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Ils profitèrent de ce moment pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps, des gaffes d'Edward en particulier. Breda ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une couche concernant leur voyage à Xerxes, rappelant comment l'ancien colonel s'était débarrassé du gêneur. Et Edward de répliquer que si il avait été présent dans ce laboratoire, ils auraient pu éviter de se faire blesser aussi dangereusement. Alphonse ne fut pas oublié, mais ces bêtises étaient bien moins nombreuses. Se laisser vivre, c'était le maitre mot de cette soirée.

- Tu es très élégant ce soir, murmura Mustang à l'oreille de son subordonné. Je trouve que tu devrais prendre plus de temps pour t'occuper de toi.  
- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, surtout depuis que vous avez rasé votre moustache. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?  
- Toi, tout simplement.

D'une main délicate, il proposa à Edward d'aller danser. Ce dernier refusa poliment comme quoi, il avait deux jambes gauche et que... Il ne put prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Il voulait dire que Winry avait bien eu du mal lors de l'ouverture du bal de leur mariage.

- Lève-toi, c'est un ordre !  
- D'accord Excellence, mais si je vous marche sur les pieds, ne vous étonnez pas.

L'attirant à lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bon de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Roy en dehors des heures de travail.

Edward se dit qu'il essaierait mais que cela n'était pas gagné. Alphonse se stoppa de danser pour regarder le couple sur la piste en lâchant un « J'en étais sûr ! ». Il suffisait de voir le regard onyx pour comprendre que c'était plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Et Alphonse eut sa confirmation, en voyant le Führer embrasser tendrement Edward pendant qu'ils dansaient.  
_Si cela les rend heureux et leur permet d'avancer, c'est une bonne chose_, pensa Al.

Sur la piste, ils se fichaient royalement de qui les regardaient où des commentaires déplacés. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce n'était pas un simple petit bisou car Mustang attrapa le cou du jeune homme afin d'entrouvrir ses lèvres si douces et de lui donner un vrai baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchaient, leurs langues se frôlaient sans qu'ils ne reprennent leur respiration. Mustang passait tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de l'ancien alchimiste. Bref une véritable communion les unissait.  
Tous les amis d'Edward, ne purent que les regarder d'un air attendrit, espérant que cette nouvelle relation puisse permettre aux deux hommes d'avancer sans se retourner sur leur triste passé.  
Ils s'éclipsèrent laissant Flamme avec Edward qui plongés dans cette transe, ne firent pas attention à leur départ.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient revenus dans l'appartement de Mustang.  
Edward fit un petit signe de tête à son ainé pour qu'il joue du piano. Il installa Edward à ses côtés pour improviser un quatre mains. Le jeune homme était plus doux sur les touches et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il jouait avec l'homme qui l'émerveillait le plus au monde.  
D'une timide voix, il murmura :

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous, votre Excellence.  
- Moi, je suis certain de tomber amoureux de toi, Edward, lui sourit le noiraud.

D'un baiser, il emmena Edward dans la chambre afin de le câliner avant de dormir. Mustang s'était adossé contre la tête du lit et caressait tendrement les cheveux d'or d'Edward. Puis il entreprit de lui masser le dos afin de le dénouer de toutes ses tensions. Il frappa dans ses mains délicatement afin d'utiliser son alchimie sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci ressentit une chaleur apaisante et s'endormit doucement sur les genoux de Mustang.

Ce dernier remit correctement et délicatement dans le lit, le jeune homme, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de sombrer lui aussi dans les tréfonds du sommeil. Une dernière nuit douce avant le grand chambardement Resembool/Brigg's.

OoOoOoO

Alphonse, May, les enfants, Havoc et Breda attendaient à la gare les deux retardataires. Le lieutenant Havoc râlait de ne pas avoir été les chercher. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux silhouettes se dessiner au début du quai.

- Désolé du retard, fit Edward, c'est de ma faute. J'avais mal branché le réveil. Pour une fois que je retrouvais enfin le sommeil, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en profiter.

Ils prirent place dans le compartiment et avec un grand étonnement, Edward se rendit compte que les autres s'étaient assit plus loin leur laissant de l'intimité. Edward fit signe à Al de venir plus près. Ce dernier vint lui parler à l'oreille et lui murmura. « Nous vous avons vu hier sur la piste de danse. Vous avez le droit d'être en paix et de souffler un peu, les semaines à venir vont être difficiles. »  
Edward acquiesça, comment allait-il accueillir son village natal alors que c'était le lieu de dernier repos de ses parents et de sa femme.  
Il avait envie de se sentir protégé vis-à-vis de ce monde et regarda Mustang avec insistance.

- Que se passe-t-il ? un souci Edward ?  
- Non, j'ai juste envie de me blottir contre vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

L'ainé lui sourit en ouvrant les bras.

- Je ne verrais jamais d'inconvénients à ce genre de requêtes, où alors, j'aurai perdu définitivement la tête.

Une fois Edward installé, prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Mustang couvrit le jeune homme de son long manteau noir. Edward se sentait bien, cette odeur de menthe un peu sucrée que dégageait le généralissime l'enveloppait complètement. La chaleur était douce et Mustang caressait tendrement le dos du jeune homme. Tout le voyage se passa dans cette volupté et la réalité abrupte leur apparut en voyant la gare de Resembool.  
Ne lâchant pas son protégé, Mustang soutenait Edward dont les jambes tremblantes avaient des difficultés de porter le jeune homme. Il lui murmura « ça va aller ? je te le promets » et cette fois-ci Edward crut en lui.

Le chemin pour se rendre à la maison des Rockbell n'avait pas changé, rien en fait, comme si le temps était figé depuis son départ. Alphonse frappa à la porte avant de la pousser. Mamie Pinako était en plein travail. Sur le mur du hall, on pouvait voir un ensemble des photos de famille. Alphonse se demandait si son frère supporterait cette douleur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'automail d'Edward devait être révisé et modifié pour aller à Brigg's. Pinako fut surprise du retour d'Alphonse. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Rassure-moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à ton frère ?  
- Non mamie, nous sommes venus avec quelques personnes de l'armée. Edward est parti leur montrer où dormir dans son ancienne maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward franchit le seuil de la porte. Il fit comprendre à Alphonse qu'il avait juste conduit le généralissime et ses hommes dans son ancienne maison, mais qu'il n'était pas rentré. May entra avec les enfants qu'elle conduisit à l'étage pendant que Pinako s'occupait d'Edward.

- J'ai essayé de l'entretenir, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour cela. De plus, je ne voulais pas trouver un mécanicien à central. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être venu mettre sous ton nez le travail de ta petite fille, dit Edward d'une petite voix teintée de tristesse.  
- Tu plaisantes Ed, si quelqu'un peut réviser ce bijou, c'est bien moi, et c'est un honneur d'être toujours ton chirurgien.

Elle changea sa prothèse pour une plus vétuste le temps de faire les travaux sur celle de pointe made in Rockbell. Edward se rhabilla pour sortir se promener, Den, le chien sur ses talons. Ses pieds le conduisirent d'instinct au cimetière de Resembool. Il ne put que s'effondrer en larme sur la tombe de sa femme.  
Plusieurs heures étaient passées mais personne n'avait revu Edward. Pinako et Alphonse étaient persuadé qu'il avait prit du temps pour rendre visite à ses amis. Havoc, Breda et Mustang avaient été conviés par la vieille femme pour le souper, mais l'heure passait et toujours pas de signe du jeune veuf.  
C'est quand Den rentra seul à la maison que la famille prit peur. Un énorme orage grondait sur le village et la pluie tombait intensément.  
Mustang se leva prit un parapluie et sortit à la recherche d'Edward, enfin il se doutait du lieu ou le jeune homme se trouvait. Il s'était endormi ruiné par le chagrin sur la tombe de sa femme sans sentir la pluie tomber et le tremper jusqu'à l'os. Mustang le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener chez sa grand-mère.  
Là, il le laissa au bon soin de sa famille qui prit le relais pour le sécher et le mettre à dormir.

- Alphonse, tu crois que je peux le rejoindre, je voudrais m'assurer que tout aille bien.  
- Je pense qu'il voudra vous voir à son réveil, répondit le cadet Elric.

Mustang était penché sur le lit observant la respiration tranquille d'Edward. La lampe de chevet donnait des reflets cuivrés à ses cheveux et il caressait tranquillement son visage. Il le veillerait toute la nuit et même toute la vie si ce dernier le demandait.  
Le lendemain matin fut assez difficile pour Edward. Il avait prit froid et un énorme mal de tête l'accablait. Essayant de se lever, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un le veillait et lui tenait la main.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? lui demanda doucement Mustang ?  
- Dormi oui, mais je me sens patraque. Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de la journée d'hier ! demanda le blond.  
- Nous t'avons retrouvé sous la pluie battante, endormi sur la tombe de Winry. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu restes seul, la nuit, alors j'ai veillé sur toi. Je pense que c'est une sorte d'état de choc que tu as eu en te retrouvant face à cette stèle.

Edward le remercia en se jetant dans ses bras pour ne pas le lâcher. Il se laissa aller à ses pleurs, trempant la chemise du Généralissime.  
Il murmurait sans relâche « je suis désolé » se rendant compte qu'il avait encore réussi à se mettre dans un bel état obligeant les gens qui l'aiment à prendre soin de lui. « chut, calme toi, rien ne vas t'arriver tant que tu seras ici. » La voix du Généralissime était si douce, si réconfortante.  
- Tu devrais songer à prendre une bonne douche et t'habiller un peu plus chaudement pour éviter de prendre encore plus froid. Je vais voir ou cela en est avec ton automail, et je te monte le petit déjeuner.

Edward fit signe de la tête pour répondre oui et quand Mustang se tourna pour sortir, une tête blonde surgit juste devant lui. Alexandre tira sur le bas de la veste du Führer pour que ce dernier s'accroupisse.

- Je peux aller voir mon papa ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.  
- Je crois qu'il n'attend que cela, lui sourit Mustang.

La petite tête blonde sauta sur le lit de son père et ils commencèrent une bataille de polochons.  
_Pourvu que la vie reprenne enfin son cours pour cette famille, ils n'ont pas mérité de vivre un tel enfer,_ pensa le noiraud en allant chercher le petit déjeuner de son subordonné.

$$$$$$

TBC  
Merci à sabine de la relecture

Ariane

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	5. Chapter 5, nouvelles sensations

Chapitre5  
**  
**  
Le Généralissime était en grande discussion avec Pinako Rockbell, il tenait à lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Madame Pinako, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en veux réellement d'être venu ici il y a douze ans mettre l'idée saugrenue de rentrer dans l'armée dans la tête d'Edward.

Pinako regardait le militaire, et surtout lisait dans son regard. Elle y voyait du chagrin, de la colère, de la rancœur et de l'amertume, mais surtout elle y voyait de l'amour.

- Ils avaient cette idée de faire la transmutation humaine bien avant votre arrivée. Vous croyez peut-être que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Edward avait le regard vide le jour où Alphonse en armure débarqua avec son corps morcelé. Hors après votre départ, il a reprit confiance en lui. Vous ne devriez pas essayer de trouver un coupable dans cette histoire, mais plutôt de continuer de les aider comme vous l'avez toujours fait par le passé.

Elle prépara le plateau repas et le donna au Généralissime.

- Si vous l'aimez comme vos yeux le trahissent, dites-le lui. Ne jouez pas avec son cœur, mais protégez le. Il a besoin de vous plus qu'il ne veut laisser paraître.

Mustang fut stupéfait. Comment cette femme était-elle capable de lire entre les lignes de son regard qu'il pensait contrôler à la perfection. Oui, il était entrain de tomber amoureux, pire même, il l'était déjà. Mais comment vivre cet amour impossible. Que penseraient les gens de lui d'avoir retourné sa veste aussi rapidement et pourtant il ne pouvait pas le nier, il lui était impossible de passer une journée sans la présence d'Edward. Sans avoir au moins un contact physique si minime soit-il.  
Percé à jour, il remonta les marches se demandant quoi dire au jeune homme, enfin s'il devait lui dire quelque chose. Après tout, c'était peut-être une simple folie passagère, une sorte de réconciliation mutuelle menant vers une voie de garage. Il devait se taire, sa place de chef des armées en dépendait et il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à monter les échelons pour les dégringoler en une fraction de seconde.  
Il posa le plateau sur le lit, et évita de croiser le regard d'Edward sinon, c'en serait fini.

- Appelle quand tu auras terminé. Alphonse viendra le rechercher. Je dois te laisser, mes hommes m'attendent et nous devons discuter du trajet pour Brigg's.  
- Je croyais que c'était moi le roi de la fuite ? dit Edward déposant Alexandre pour qu'il puisse aller prendre son petit déjeuner en bas.  
- Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Vraiment ? Je me pose des tonnes de questions sur toi, sur moi, sur nous, sur le fait de revoir Hawkeye à Brigg's et si je me pose ces questions, c'est parce que...

Mustang butait sur les mots. Comment avouer ce qu'il avait réellement envie. Comment cette idée avait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Il releva ses yeux sombres pour les plonger dans cet océan d'ambre, inspira profondément et avoua

- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te faire mien. Mais je sais que je suis la cause de tous tes malheurs, sans moi tu n'aurais jamais souffert à ce point, je suis désolé.

Edward voyant que Mustang allait quitter la pièce l'en empêcha et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. L'ancien alchimiste était un peu choqué par les paroles du Führer et il voulait en savoir plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là ? En quoi êtes-vous responsable des malheurs qui me sont arrivés ?  
- Si je ne m'étais pas mis en tête de retrouver un jeune prodige de l'alchimie, il y a douze ans, rien ne se serait produit. C'est moi qui t'ai offert en pâture à ces homonculus. Je t'ai volé ta vie pour la mettre entre les mains de monstres. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu acceptes de me parler après tout ce que tu as enduré.  
- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi, lui répondit Edward en prenant Mustang dans ses bras. Sans vous, je serais resté en chaise roulante et j'aurais perdu mon frère dans les limbes de la porte de la vérité. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer autant de gens bons et aimants qui ont cru en moi jusqu'au bout. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes parfait, vous m'avez joué parfois de vilains tours, mais malgré cela j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous.

Edward le regardait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient les deux pôles opposés d'un aimant. Lui si blond, aux yeux clairs et au hâle caramel, à l'opposé de ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres et son teint albâtre. Lui si caractériel, à foncer avant de réfléchir, alors que Mustang était souvent d'une froideur polaire et calculait tous ses faits et gestes. Malgré tout, ils portaient tous les deux un fardeau. Pour l'un ce fut la culpabilité de la transmutation humaine râtée et des années qu'il a fait perdre à son frère enfermé dans cette armure de métal. Pour l'autre, c'était le massacre d'ishval, et le nombre de personne qu'il avait tué.

- Excellence, sans vous, Scar m'aurait tué à East city même si cela n'était pas malin de vouloir le combattre par alchimie sous la pluie. Et si je n'avais pas fait cette bêtise de transmutation humaine, votre meilleur ami serait toujours à vos cotés. Je m'en veux de lui avoir donné les informations que je possédais, le plongeant tête la première dans les mains d'Envy. J'aurais voulu éviter cela.

Un bruit discret mais familier se fit entendre. Les deux hommes avaient faim et Edward partagea le plateau repas que sa grand-mère lui avait préparé donnant sans scrupule aucun la bouteille de lait au Généralissime.  
Le lait, même après autant d'années, était la bête noire du blond. Mustang se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de montrer à Edward que selon la façon de faire, toute chose trouvait un attrait.

- Ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance, murmura Mustang à l'oreille de son cadet.  
- Ne me faites pas de mauvaises blagues Roy, ou sinon je vous assure que cela se retournera contre vous.

Roy mustang était aux anges, pour la première fois Edward l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il ouvrit la bouteille de lait et s'humecta les lèvres avec. Il les approcha délicatement des lèvres d'Edward et l'embrassa avec le plus de douceur possible laissant glisser tendrement sa langue à l'intérieur du palais de l'ancien alchimiste. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient avec voluptés et leurs langues se caressaient avec passion. Edward fut bien obligé de l'admettre que c'était une façon extrêmement agréable de lui faire boire du lait. Mustang savait comment y faire dans la façon de séduire, et Edward en sa présence, laissait se fissurer sa carapace lentement mais surement. Il soupira d'aise et de plaisir tout en se laissant cajoler par son ainé aux yeux de nuit.

OooOOooOooOOoo

Pinako Rockbell, un maitre dans les méca-greffes et la chirurgie bionique venait de terminer les premières révisions de l'automail d'Edward en prenant compte les modifications à apporter pour le grand froid. Sa petite fille était vraiment un génie, elle avait réussi à diminuer le poids de la jambe de 30% ce qui laissait plus d'aisance au jeune homme. Pinako était vraiment fière de Winry, mais un gout amer lui revenait en bouche. Après avoir perdu son fils et sa belle fille, voila qu'elle devait revivre cette douleur en perdant sa petite fille. Elle aurait pu en vouloir à mort à Edward pour cette perte et surtout l'empêcher d'être heureux, hors ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que le jeune homme trouve la paix sur ses démons intérieurs et puisse enfin vivre avec ses enfants une vie normale. Enfin normale pour un Elric bien sur. Et la lueur qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux du généralissime ce matin là n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Elle appela Edward pour les premiers essayages. Ce dernier s'était endormi dans les bras de Mustang qui s'était aussi laissé gagner par le sommeil. Pinako monta et fut surprise de voir la bouteille de lait vide. S'approchant des deux hommes, elle réveilla Edward en douceur pour laisser le Führer dormir et récupérer de sa nuit blanche.

Installé dans la pièce de travail, Edward prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas de tout repos le branchement d'un automail, surtout si c'est pour le garder 5 min le temps de faire de nouveaux ajustements. Pourtant Edward ne bronchait jamais. Winry et sa grand-mère avaient eu affaire à des molosses qui pleuraient tant la douleur était insupportable. Edward, à part grimacer, il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Une marque d'orgueil au fond ou le symbole qu'il avait vécu pire que cette douleur, qu'il avait vraiment connu l'enfer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mustang descendit, alluma un feu de cheminée à la façon made in Flamme et se retrouva devant Edward et May se fâchant vis-à-vis de la source d'énergie de l'élixirologie. Alphonse quant à lui, était plongé dans un livre expliquant les lois des transmutations à distance. May avait pris soin d'expliquer les flux régissant le Pouls du dragon qui traversait la terre. De voir cette énergie circuler sous forme de rivières les entourant. Edward avait beau essayer de s'imaginer de toutes les façons qu'il pouvait cette énergie, pas moyen d'activer le cercle. De rage, il frappa plusieurs fois les mains sur le sol et mustang le calma en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu vas y arriver, cela ne sert à rien de fulminer de rage. Concentre-toi.  
- Me concentrer sur quoi, je n'arrive pas à ressentir le flux d'énergie, je suis fatigué, dit-il en reposant une dernière fois ses mains sur le cercle.

Ce dernier prit une teinte bleutée et s'activa. Les deux hommes regardèrent le cercle avec de l'étonnement. May, fut plutôt intriguée par les gants de l'ancien colonel.  
Elle s'approcha, prit la main de Mustang et sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle lui retira son gant et analysa le cercle de transmutation. Alphonse laissa sa lecture de coté et les trois hommes regardèrent la jeune femme pour plus d'explications.

- Je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'aimerais confirmer ma théorie. Et ce n'est pas en vous ayant tous les trois au-dessus de mon épaule que je vais y arriver.

Sur ce, May tourna les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alphonse se tourna vers Edward.

- C'était quoi ? de l'alchimie ? je pensais que tu ne possédais plus le pouvoir d'en faire.  
- Je ne sais pas lui répondit son frère. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Comme quand je m'étais retrouvé devant la porte et qu'elle m'avait forcé à assimiler toute cette quantité d'information. C'est bizarre.

Alphonse se retourna vers le Généralissime qui lui non plus n'avait rien compris au phénomène.  
Il demanda la permission d'utiliser le téléphone pour prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine à Brigg's. Alphonse l'escorta jusque-là tandis qu'Edward se rendait dans la chambre de ses enfants pour les habiller et aller sur la tombe de leur maman. Elle leur manquait terriblement.

TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture


	6. Chapter 6, tendresse et confusion

Chapitre6

- Bureau du général Armstrong, j'écoute.

Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur, la même voix qui lui avait dit : « Monsieur vous êtes ma seule faiblesse ». Malgré le fait qu'il avait tourné la page en acceptant l'ordre de mutation, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à cet extrême. Elle avait une place importante dans sa vie. Non seulement, elle avait été la femme de sa vie, mais en plus c'était sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il confiait tout. Il se rendait compte que lui aussi avait perdu les gens qu'il aimait tout au long de sa vie. Déjà ses parents qu'il n'a pas eu le bonheur de connaitre, puis son meilleur ami emporté dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et pour terminer Riza. Il se secoua un peu pour reprendre l'assurance que tout le monde lui connaissait.

- Lieutenant colonel Hawkeye, pouvez vous me passer le général Olivier mira Armstrong, s'il vous plait. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Comment vas-tu Riza ? Tu te plais dans ta nouvelle affectation ?  
- Je vais bien Monsieur, il y a beaucoup à faire dans cette partie du pays. Je pense vraiment avoir trouvé ma place, merci de m'avoir transférée. Je vous passe le général.

Une voix rauque et un peu nasillarde sur un ton condescendant prit la relève. La forteresse pouvait être comparée à une ruche où chaque personne traitait directement avec la reine, Olivia. Son caractère bien trempé lui avait permis d'accéder à ce poste de général et elle n'avait pas hésité à « engager » un sang mêlé ishval comme commandant de ses troupes. Une femme forte, c'était vraiment le mot pour la définir. Elle avait perdu un de ses meilleurs subordonnés lors de la guerre du jour promis, mais malgré cela, elle continuait sans relâche de diriger Son fort avec autorité. Mustang avait eu une chance extrême d'être dans les petits papiers de Grumman pour la nomination du nouveau Führer, car la concurrence avec Olivia fut assez rude.

- Mustang que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? C'est rare d'avoir des contacts avec les gens de Central. Tu t'ennuyais peut-être ?

Olivia était la seule personne qui osait tutoyer Mustang. Au grand dam de ce dernier qui en avait marre de cette sorte d'insubordination. Mais bon, impossible de changer le caractère de cette mégère.

- Et bien c'est simple, je voulais te prévenir que je vais venir en visite avec ma nouvelle équipe de scientifiques afin de voir le commandant Miles et Scar.  
- Tu as de la chance que l'ishval soit ici pour le moment. Tu arrives quand exactement que je prévienne tout le monde de façon à te recevoir d'une façon digne de ton rang ? Et qui sont ces scientifiques ?  
- Tu les connais très bien, ce sont les frères Elric et May Chang. Nous seront six en tous, mes deux lieutenants sont aussi du voyage. Nous serons sur place dans une semaine, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ne te dérangerons pas trop longtemps, lui répondit Mustang un peu agacé de la curiosité maladive de la général.  
- Au fait, un grand merci de m'avoir affecté la meilleure gâchette d'Amestris. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu t'es séparé de ce petit bijou. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre en tout cas. A dans une semaine Mossieur le Führer.

Et elle raccrocha. Mustang soupira, il se demandait comment faire pour se faire respecter par cette femme, mais il ne pouvait nier son efficacité. Par contre, elle pouvait le harceler autant qu'elle voulait sur le sujet de la mutation du lieutenant colonel, jamais il ne livrerait les raisons du départ d'Hawkeye. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment lui-même. Tout se chamboulait dans l'esprit du Furheur, mais il fut vite obligé de reprendre ses esprits quand ses hommes arrivèrent pour préparer l'itinéraire du voyage.

Ce soir là, Edward donnait le biberon à Nina pendant que sa tornade blonde de fils jouait avec Den. Plongé dans ces pensées, le jeune blond ne prêta pas attention à l'alchimiste de flamme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée en famille, normale au calme avec ses enfants. Edward regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps de les mettre au lit. Il sursauta entendant derrière lui :

- Tu veux un coup de main?  
- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous occuper d'enfants Excellence, lui répondit le blond, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix  
- Disons que j'ai eu de l'entrainement par le passé, un petit blond caractériel qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, répondit Roy, un sourire en coin.  
- Vous avez l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui, je me trompe ?

Mustang s'approcha d'Edward pour lui souffler à l'oreille

- je l'aime, c'est tout.

Edward senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de marque d'affection. Surtout de la part de cet homme qui dans le passé aimait le faire monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- Heu, vous..tu...porter...Alexandre, bafouilla le jeune homme.

Mustang pouffa de rire. Il posa la main sur le bras d'Edward et lui murmura

- Je suis heureux de voir que je ne te laisse pas de marbre.

Sa fille dans les bras, Edward prit la direction des chambres. Mustang le suivait avec Alexandre. Une fois au lit, le petit demanda pour voir sa maman. Edward essaya de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible, mais les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge.  
Roy prit les devant pour apaiser la situation.

- Alexandre, ta maman à rejoins les étoiles, si tu veux, on peut regarder par la fenêtre pour que tu puisses lui dire bonne nuit ?

Le petit garçon fit signe oui de la tête et Mustang le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer les constellations et une étoile brillait plus que les autres. Il murmura à l'enfant que c'était l'amour de sa maman qui rayonnait pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait très fort et de faire de beaux rêves. Il remit Alexandre au lit. Pendant qu'Edward les larmes aux yeux bordait Nina, Roy se mit à chantonner la berceuse qu'il avait déjà chantée à Edward pour le calmer. Les enfants étaient beaucoup plus sages et Alexandre tira sur la chemise du Führer pour lui demander « je peux t'appeler tonton Roy comme le fait Elysia ? ». Mustang lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il lui plairait. Sur ces bonnes paroles Edward éteignit la lampe et une fois dans le couloir, il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Mustang.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Heureusement que vous étiez là. Ne me laissez pas seul cette nuit, je ne supporte plus de vivre dans cet étau qui m'oppresse et m'empêche de vivre.  
- Je t'ai promis de toujours être là pour toi, lui dit-il en reposant son front sur celui du blond. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je t'en fais le serment.

Il amena Edward dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Mustang le prit dans ses bras et le força à se laisser aller à ses larmes. Il fallait que cette tristesse sorte, et Edward se laissa faire. Il finit par s'endormir contre Roy, dans la chaleur de ses bras et dans cette douce odeur de menthe sucrée.

_Je voudrais t'enlever ce fardeau qui te ronge,_ pensa Mustang avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Cela brisait le cœur du généralissime de voir son ancien alchimiste dans un tel état. Avant, il avait vu l'enfer, maintenant il semblait être destiné à le vivre au quotidien, mais cela Roy ne le laisserait jamais faire.

oOooOooO

« EDWARD ? EDWARD ? », May courrait dans les escaliers à la recherche de son beau frère. Elle venait de trouver une explication après de longues heures d'études, sur l'activation du cercle d'elixirologie. Dans la chambre, l'ancien alchimiste venait juste d'émerger d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Cela faisait bien des lustres qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la sorte. Il se retourna sur sa gauche en baillant pour réveiller Mustang qui dormait toujours, pire qui ronflait. Voyant la poignée de la porte de la chambre bouger, il eut le réflexe de pousser le Führer en bas du lit, ce qui le réveilla sur le coup.

- Cachez-vous sous le lit, vite, murmura le blond à l'attention de son supérieur.

D'un grommèlement, ce dernier s'exécuta non sans râler sur la façon abrupte de le réveiller. Il ne se pria pas pour donner un coup dans le matelas au dessus de lui pour faire comprendre sa mauvaise humeur.  
May fit alors son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme ressemblait assez étrangement à Edward point de vue comportement. Elle pouvait passer du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes et s'énerver sur des détails futiles. L'ancien alchimiste avait eu à répondre de ses foudres lors de sa première rencontre soit disant qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui faisait chavirer l'esprit de la jeune Xinoise. Malgré cela, elle était attachante, et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour son frère. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de cette femme.

- Et bien que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond en étouffant un bâillement.

La seule réponse que lui donna May, c'est de lui fourrer sur les genoux un gros traité sur les flux d'énergies ouvert à une page particulière, dans lequel trônait un des gants de l'ancien colonel.  
Edward la regardait, les yeux ronds se demandant ce qu'il devait comprendre. Et surtout, il sentait l'embarras monter, se disant que Mustang devait râler d'être prisonnier de cette cachette improvisée. Mais comment le faire sortir de là sans que cela ne soit douteux.

- Heu May, ( il fit semblant de bailler encore plus fort) j'suis pas très frais, je viens à peine de me réveiller.  
- Mais bon sang Edward, c'est la chance de ta vie de pratiquer à nouveau. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

Edward prit le gant, le retourna dans tous les sens avant de dire :

- Je n'ai jamais rien compris à l'alchimie élémentaire (ce qui était un énorme mensonge) et je pense qu'il serait plus utile d'avoir Alphonse et le Généralissime avec nous pour que tu nous exposes le fruit de ta découverte.

May hochait la tête d'un air sceptique, mais elle reprit son traité et posa les yeux sur la veste militaire qui jonchait le sol. Sans rien dire, elle regarda les décorations sur les épaules et vit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Mustang.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avec un petit sourire en coin, elle lança au jeune blond  
- Je suppose que tu te charges toi-même de prévenir son Excellence, je vais voir Alphonse pendant ce temps. Et rends-lui sa veste par la même occasion.

Edward passa par toutes les couleurs avant de reprendre ses esprits. May l'avait troublé. Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour éviter de penser. Une ombre apparut alors au dessus de sa tête. Il rouvrit les yeux se demandant ce qui cachait le soleil et se retrouva devant deux diamants noirs qui le fixaient avec insistance. Edward déglutit.

- La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je t'assure que cela va mal se finir, dit le Führer un sourire en coin pour faire enrager Edward.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. J'ai juste eu peur de... le blond hésitait sur la fin de la phrase, mais il la termina quand même. Peur de leur réaction.  
- Je comprends, mais à l'avenir soit juste un peu moins brutal. Mon fessier le sent encore passer.

Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle et Edward poussé par une pulsion attira le généralissime à lui. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise mais fut très rapidement arrêté par Mustang qui le regard tendre, s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Non, Edward, pas comme cela. Je veux pouvoir te faire la cour, notre relation est posée sur la tendresse. Nous n'allons pas tout faire rater pour une envie ridicule. De plus, je souhaite que notre première fois soit inoubliable.

Le jeune blond hocha la tête ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec le Führer. Faire l'amour maintenant poussé par sa tristesse dans la maison de naissance de Winry ne pouvait qu'être une erreur monumentale. Il prit ses affaires et passa par la case salle de bains avant de rejoindre May et Alphonse en bas. Mustang le regarda et pour le rassurer lui murmura :

- Ne crois pas que tu n'es pas désirable, loin de loi. Nous devons juste prendre notre temps.

C'est dans une étreinte douce et sensuelle qu'ils décidèrent de descendre au salon afin de rejoindre Alphonse et May et de connaitre les théories de la jeune femme au sujet de l'alliance entre l'alchimie de feu et l'élixirologie.

Après des heures de théories complexes et assez ardues May mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui les intéressait vraiment. Elle expliqua que le cercle d'alchimie sur les gants du Führer n'était pas un simple cercle d'alchimie, mais bien une subtile alliance des arts d'Amestris et de Xing.

- Excellence, veuillez me pardonner de ma curiosité, mais est-il possible de consulter les travaux de la personne qui vous a appris l'alchimie, demanda timidement May. Nous avons besoin des écrits de bases afin de faire le travail de recherche pour catalyser le pouvoir d'Edward à la pratique de l'élixirologie

Mustang ne disait rien mais son visage parlait pour lui-même. Il se souvenait trop bien de l'héritage de maitre Hawkeye. Du corps mutilé de sa seconde par un tatouage pesant et surtout de la façon dont lui-même avait « détruit les recherches en faisant encore plus souffrir la pauvre femme ». Cela le fit réfléchir à deux fois. Et si c'était ce tatouage, ces recherches qui les avaient unis lui et Riza et non pas le véritable amour d'un homme à une femme. Il avait toujours connu la jeune femme portant sur elle les recherches de l'alchimie de feu, et c'est par les longues heures de déchiffrages des travaux alambiqués de maitre Hawkeye qu'ils avaient eu tendance à devenir intime. Ils étaient liés par l'alchimie.  
Alors qu'avec Edward, c'était le parfait inverse. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs propres techniques du temps où le jeune blond portait le surnom de Fullmétal, et cette sorte d'alliance qui venait de naitre était comme l'aboutissement que le Führer attendait tant, celle qui ne les forceraient pas à se diriger vers une voie de garage, enfin il l'espérait. Il savait qu'il devrait demander à May une confirmation de sa théorie sur l'amour qu'il porte à Riza par rapport aux stigmates de l'alchimie qu'elle porte sur elle, mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Savoir qu'Edward, ce petit virtuose de l'alchimie avait peut-être l'espoir de retrouver un don était la seule chose que désirait Mustang. Voir son protégé heureux. Il se décida néanmoins à parler. Il expliqua alors où se trouvaient les bases de l'alchimie de feu et la façon dont il avait détruit les travaux juste après le massacre d'Ishval.

- Vu comme j'ai brulé le dos de mon ancienne seconde, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions nous resservir un jour du tatouage, soupira l'ancien colonel.  
- Détrompez-vous, l'élixirologie est capable de nombreuses choses. Pour rappel, le jour où l'alchimie fut estompée le temps d'une demi-journée, j'avais gardé tous mes pouvoirs. Il y a peut-être moyen de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire nos bagages, reprit la jeune femme, nous partons demain très tôt.

La porte de la maison des Rockbell s'ouvrit de plus belle laissant apercevoir une silhouette plutôt imposante.  
L'homme portait un uniforme militaire et attrapa l'ancien l'alchimiste pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer.

- Edward Elric, j'ai appris pour votre voyage au fort de Brigg's. La dernière fois fut assez chaotique sans ma présence, j'ai donc décidé de vous accompagner.  
- Ce n'est... Pas à moi de... décider, expliqua le jeune blond en essayant de s'enfuir de l'étreinte. Voyez cela avec Mustang.

Ce fut au tour du généralissime d'être embarqué dans un câlin digne de la famille Armstrong avec un laïus sur sa famille et la façon d'amadouer Olivia. Mustang ne put qu'accepter son offre, plus par peur de mourir étouffé que par envie d'avoir ce grand nounours bodybuildé à ses cotés.

TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture


	7. Chapter 7, trahison

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le trajet jusque la forteresse s'était déroulé plus ou moins sans encombre. Armstrong avait bassiné ses collègues de voyages sur la différence notoire entre les deux hommes qui dirigeaient les opérations. Il s'extasiait sur la façon dont les deux saisons opposées s'étaient unies sous cette forme. Il comparait Edward à l'été. La couleur de ses cheveux rappelant les moissons de blé, la couleur de ses yeux si particulière évoquant le soleil et la fougue du jeune homme fut comparée à la canicule des mois de juillet et d'aout. Mustang, lui, ce fut l'hiver son point de comparaison. Sa peau diaphane comme la neige, ses cheveux et yeux sombres rappelaient les nuits qui tombaient très rapidement pendant cette saison. De plus, l'esprit calculateur et réfléchi du généralissime ne pouvait qu'évoquer le froid qui était le maitre absolu des mois d'hiver. Malgré tout, Armstrong les trouvaient tellement touchant et espérait que rien ne vienne entraver leur nouvelle relation.

Dans le train, Mustang avait forcé Edward à le tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom car il en avait un peu marre de se faire nommer par son grade par la personne qui était entrain de ravir son cœur. Chose difficile pour le pauvre garçon mais il faisait des efforts pour son corbeau de flamme. Il ne fut pas le seul à être prit au piège, son frère aussi eu droit au même traitement. Soit disant qu'après « douze ans de bons et loyaux services », Alphonse devait aussi pouvoir faire la part des choses entre travail et vie privée. Mustang se sentait comme une figure paternelle pour le cadet des Elric.

Edward avait été obligé de laisser le soin de ses enfants à sa grand-mère Pinako. Brigg's était déjà suffisamment dangereux pour des adultes, alors imaginer un nourrisson et un jeune garçon dans cette forteresse par ce froid inébranlable était impensable. Edward ne manqua pas de chuter à quelques reprises dans la neige ce qui amusa toute la troupe. Mais Roy était toujours là, la main secourable pour l'aider à se redresser.  
Alphonse plus prudent était frigorifié. Il ne connaissait pas le froid en tant qu'âme dans une armure or là, le froid était bel et bien présent et le gelait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son corps. Il regrettait parfois sa grande carcasse de métal même s'il ne l'avouait pas devant son frère. Une énorme résistance en combat, pas de fatigue, ni de sensation douloureuse, mais il se ravisait bien vite, car la douceur peau contre peau, et il se demandait comment il avait pu supporter cet absence pendant près de cinq années. Il ne savait pas comment remercier Edward pour son geste, accepter de perdre son alchimie pour le ramener, c'était bien son frère. Il l'avait fait passer toute sa vie en premier et maintenant Alphonse avait décidé de lui rendre la pareille en lui trouvant « La solution » qui le rendrait heureux. Edward le méritait vraiment.

Toujours est-il que toute la fine équipe venait d'arriver en bas de la forteresse. Le Führer frappa sur la lourde porte afin de prévenir de leur arrivée et surtout de pouvoir rentrer rapidement au chaud. Enfin si le général le voulait bien.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse revenir Falman à Central,_ grommelait le généralissime. _J'aurais eu plus facile d'entrer avec un de mes hommes ici._  
  
Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds volant au vent, une tenue militaire doublée de fourrure et surtout un sabre des plus affuté dans la main fit son apparition.  
Elle détailla les nouveaux venus et ne put s'empêcher de demander au généralissime.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Mustang. Je pensais que tu devais m'amener le minus rouge et sa boite de conserve, lança Olivier Mira Armstrong. Au lieu de cela, je te vois là avec mon frère et de parfaits inconnus. Tu sais très bien que je ne laisse entrer personne ici à moins qu'elle soit digne de confiance. Nous avons trop de soucis avec les espions venant de Drachma.

Mustang se tourna vers Edward qui esquissait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'amusait sur les paroles du général qui résonnait en lui comme un chant doux et mélodieux à ses oreilles. Oui, il avait grandi, mieux encore, il avait rendu à son frère son enveloppe corporelle même pour le prix de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer l'alchimie. Il décida de prendre la parole sentant que Mustang était juste derrière lui en cas de besoin, mais manque de chance pour lui, c'est Alex qui prit la parole le premier.

- Ma chère sœur, tu as des œillères ma parole. Ce sont bien les frères Elric qui sont avec nous. Ils sont arrivés à leur but et ce depuis déjà quelques années maintenant.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que le jeune homme blond et le minus rouge à la tresse ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, s'étouffa Olivia.

Le Majors fit signe de la tête. Blasée, le général décida de les laisser entrer. De toute façon, elle avait tout son temps pour faire subir un interrogatoire musclé aux trois civils s'il lui prenait l'envie. Edward qui détestait cet endroit depuis la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds attendait bien sagement regardant les stalactites de glace. Olivia avait convoqué son frère, Mustang, et ses gardes du corps. May s'était mise en tête de chercher après Scar toute seule dans la grande bâtisse. Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Bonjour Edward, tu as fait bon voyage, lui souriait une splendide femme blonde aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux mi-long attachés par une barrette.  
- Lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye, je suis si heureux de vous voir, lui dit Edward en la prenant dans ses bras. J'étais triste de ne pas vous voir lors des funérailles. Votre présence m'a énormément manqué.  
- Ce sont les aléas de la vie malheureusement. Je n'étais pas en mesure de venir à Resembool. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Prenant conscience de la situation, Hawkeye se rendit compte que si Edward était ici, Mustang se trouvait lui aussi dans le fort. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. La porte du bureau d'Olivia s'ouvrit et laissa sortir Alphonse, Havoc et Breda qui rejoignirent Edward afin de converser eux aussi avec leur ancienne collègue. Leurs retrouvailles étaient joyeuses pour de nombreuses raisons. Edward et Alphonse voyaient en Riza une femme les aimant comme une mère. Breda préférait la tranquillité du bureau quand c'était elle qui dirigeait les opérations et Havoc, lui, était amoureux d'elle. Il s'en était caché depuis toujours pensant voir Mustang épouser Riza, et maintenant il savait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait après avoir passé de nombreux mois loin de la jeune femme. Pourtant il se tut, par respect pour elle et pour le fait qu'elle devait supporter la présence du généralissime en ces murs.

Ils prirent la direction de la pseudo cafétéria du fort et Hawkeye offrit le café sachant à quel point ce dernier était cher et pas forcément très bon. Pourtant il était une source de chaleur non négligeable dans cette contrée gelée.  
Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Mustang put les rejoindre après une longue discussion sur une entente diplomatique avec les responsables politique de Drachma. Olivia voulait profiter de la présence du Führer pour apaiser les tensions et réaliser une trêve. Pour elle, tout était de la faute de Bradley, et son optique avait changé. Si on pouvait résoudre le souci sans se battre, cela lui permettrait de garder ses hommes. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle pleurait toujours la disparition de Bucaneer.

La tension était plus que palpable à la table. Ils se regardaient tous en chien de faïence sans oser parler. C'est Alphonse qui leur sortit le nez de leurs tasses respectives afin de demander où était passé May. Riza leur proposa de les guider dans la forteresse pour retrouver la jeune femme. Alphonse, Havoc et Breda la suivirent de près tandis qu'Edward restait en retrait avec Mustang.

- Roy, tu te sens bien, tu es vraiment pâle. Je m'inquiète, lui demanda Edward.  
- J'ai toujours le teint pâle. Aurais-tu oublié ce détail ? lui rétorqua Mustang.

La vue de ce dernier se troubla et il fut rattrapé de justesse par Edward. Ce dernier se fâcha disant que son teint n'était pas pâle mais vert et que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir des vertiges de la sorte. Il fouilla dans la cuisine de la cafétéria pour trouver du sucre de manière à faire reprendre ses esprits à son petit ami.

- Roy, tu te souviens de la promesse d'être toujours là pour moi. Ça marche dans les deux sens, ne l'oublies pas.

Ils rattrapèrent le groupe de tête et Edward prit la parole.

- Lieutenant Havoc, pourriez-vous ramener son excellence dans ses quartiers, il vient de faire un léger malaise.

Havoc acquiesça de la tête et Roy fut surpris de la façon dont Edward jonglait avec le mode public et privé quand ils se parlaient. Il avait sentit aussi une pointe d'amertume et d'inquiétude dans la voix de son blond, ce qui le poussa à accepter la requête.

- Excellence, ne vous en faites pas je viendrai vous trouver pour vous faire le compte rendu de nos activités, le rassura Edward.

Le blond s'avança pour lui murmurer :

- Repose toi, je serai vite là. Si tu as besoin, fais-moi appeler. Puis dans le plus profond des murmures. _Roy je t'aime_.

Le cœur de Mustang battait la chamade et son expression en disait long. C'était la toute première fois qu'Edward prononçait ses mots qui lui tenaient tellement à cœur. Le jeune blond avait réussi à scotcher sur place Roy Mustang et cela devait s'inscrire dans les annales d'Amestris.

Pendant que les trois scientifiques travaillèrent de concert avec Scar, le lieutenant Miles et tandis qu'Havoc, Breda et Armstrong frère proposèrent leur aide pour travailler dans la bâtisse. Riza à pas de loup prit la direction des quartiers de Mustang, elle avait envie de le voir même si son cœur lui disait non.  
Elle frappa à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer. Son cœur battait la chamade à tout rompre mais elle reprit ses esprits avant de s'asseoir sur le lit où se trouvait son ancien amour.

Elle s'approcha alors que ce dernier dormait profondément et caressa son visage. Elle prenait le temps de parcourir toutes les lignes, imprimant dans son esprit les courbes de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait, elle était là avec lui et c'était la seule chose qui importait. Un coup de folie, une pulsion sans doute la fit se déshabiller et elle prit place dans le lit, se nichant auprès de Mustang et profitant de son odeur qui lui manquait tellement.

Après quelques heures de travail intensif assez fructueux, le commandant Miles raccompagna les scientifiques dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été affectés. Alphonse en profita pour lire un roman, May reposant sa tête sur le cadet des Elric. Edward s'éclipsa et se promena dans les dortoirs. Il fut surpris par une dispute qui venait de se déclencher dans la chambre du Führer. Il poussa la porte et vit Mustang en pleine crise de colère contre Hawkeye, nue sous un drap, qui avait essayé soit disant d'abuser de lui. Pour Edward, tout était simple dans son esprit. Le Généralissime l'avait entendu approcher et il avait juste trouvé une échappatoire pour faire sortir le lieutenant-colonel de son lit après leur torride relation sexuelle. Comment avait il pu se laisser berner de la sorte par ce salaud de coureur de jupon. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant à ses mots d'amour. Edward n'était qu'un simple jeu. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans ses quartiers, les larmes aux yeux promettant de ne plus jamais écouter son cœur.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture


	8. Chapter 8, rejoindre les étoiles

Chapitre8

Un regard vide et terne, des pleurs dissimulés dans les plis du drap, un refus constant de s'alimenter et de sortir de ses quartiers. Encore une fois le même refrain, la même douleur et tout un monde qui s'écroule. Un désir refoulé, un amour éteint avant même d'avoir connu son apogée, tel était la destinée d'Edward Elric. Alphonse était assis à ses cotés, choqué lui aussi et ne sachant pas comment apaiser la tristesse de son frère. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu avoir confiance en cet homme qui se comportait comme un père pour lui ? Enfin il avait réussi à tenir à distance Mustang de manière à laisser Edward en paix pour peut être reprendre ses recherches s'il s'en sentait capable. Cela faisait trois jours déjà que May et lui prenaient la relève pour le veiller pendant que l'autre profitait de l'opportunité d'avoir Scar et Miles pour continuer les travaux selon l'ordre établi par Edward. Même vidé de toute son âme, il avait gardé son bon sens les deux premiers jours après la « découverte » afin de continuer ses recherches pour éviter dans le futur, des drames comme : Nina Tucker ou les parents de son épouse. Malheureusement, il avait très vite perdu des forces et le froid n'aidant pas, il était cloué au lit. Alphonse le forçait à s'alimenter et à reprendre ses esprits mais rien ne fonctionnait. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de danger de voir le Führer débarquer vu la façon dont Alphonse lui avait parlé.

Flash back

Edward courrait dans les couloirs, Roy sur les talons. Le blond put quand même s'enfermer dans la chambre, le regard vide et plein de larmes. Alphonse qui profitait d'une pause demanda à son frère qu'elle était la raison de sa soudaine arrivée et de l'état dans lequel il était. May restait interdite, ne voulait pas raviver la douleur dans le cœur de l'ancien alchimiste.  
Mustang frappa à la porte et Alphonse en profita pour régler ses comptes avec cet homme qui avait détruit son frère. Il se posta devant Mustang et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard interdisant l'ainé de prononcer la moindre parole. Il commença un long monologue sur un ton froid et distant de manière à bien encrer dans la tête du généralissime les mots qu'il allait dire.

- Je vous prierai à l'avenir de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à mon frère et de le laisser en paix. Vous vous croyez pour qui ? Vous l'avez détruit. Il est anéanti par votre geste, lui qui avait confiance en vous, tout comme moi. Edward a besoin de « SA FAMILLE » et vous n'en faites certainement pas partie. Je suis là pour lui. Et dire qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur de vivre avec ses enfants et maintenant TOUT le travail est à refaire. Je ne vous frapperai pas ! Même si vous le méritez car May et moi sommes vos employés. Nous le resterons, et nous avons le respect de la hiérarchie. De plus, je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, on ne règle rien avec elle. Par contre, j'exige que vous libériez Edward de TOUT ce qu'il y avait entre vous aussi bien d'ordre privé que professionnel. D'ailleurs je vais prendre mes disposition avec Gracia pour qu'il puisse trouver refuge chez quelqu'un en QUI, il puisse AVOIR CONFIANCE.

Alphonse reprit son souffle avant de reprendre

- Edward est un génie, un alchimiste de talent qui deviendra élixirologue encore plus doué que tous ceux existant sur cette planète. Vous n'arrivez pas à sa cheville Mustang, loin de là. Vous avez cédé à la tentation de retrouver la vue avec la pierre philosophale alors que mon frère avait jugé que le cout à payer était trop important pour l'utiliser. Malgré tout, il est arrivé à ses fins. N'oubliez jamais qu'il sera toujours le plus jeune alchimiste d'état, et qu'il l'aurait été même sans la transmutation humaine car son intelligence nous surpasse tous. Vous n'auriez jamais du venir chez nous, il a douze ans pour lui donner ses idées ridicules. Nous aurions réussi même sans vous. A mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'un assassin, vous auriez dû y rester à Ishval. Gardez vos distances et tout se passera pour le mieux du monde. Trahissez cette promesse, et je vous le ferai payer cher.

Alphonse n'avait jamais quitté le regard de Mustang, pourtant bon nombre de gens avaient tendance à baisser les yeux sous le regard impressionnant de cet homme et par la couleur de ses yeux. Mais Alphonse ne se laissait pas faire. Personne ne devait faire du mal à son frère, il l'aimait tellement.  
Mustang hocha la tête en signe de compréhension même si pour lui il ne comprenait rien de la situation. Malgré tout par amour, pour Edward, il s'inclina sur les demandes d'Alphonse.

- Je serai dans mes quartiers de manière à ce qu'Edward puisse circuler librement dans la forteresse. Dès que la réunion avec les dirigeants de Drachma aura eu lieu, je rentrerai à central et je m'occuperai de sa démission en lui laissant malgré tout le libre accès au laboratoire pour ses recherches. J'espère juste que nous arriverons à travailler de concert toi, moi et May. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est produit dans cette chambre.  
- Je suis un homme de parole Mustang, du moment que vous laissez mon frère en paix, tout se passera comme avant. Je me fiche de vos excuses. Je vous interdis juste de demander des nouvelles où de parler de lui. Vous n'avez plus le droit après ce que vous lui avez fait subir.

Un dernier Oui de la tête et le Führer reprit la route vers ses quartiers avant de s'effondrer de chagrin sur le lit. De l'autre côté de la porte où avait eu lieu la discussion entre Alphonse et Mustang, Edward lui aussi s'était affalé par terre pour pleurer. Tout était bel et bien terminé.

Fin flash back.

Mustang ne dormait plus depuis ce fâcheux incident, il n'avait même pas pu croiser Hawkeye pour mettre les points sur les I avec elle ! Elle accompagnait le général et son frère pour mettre fin à une tentative de rébellion d'une ville voisine. Il ne pouvait plus voir Edward et cela le rendait encore plus malheureux. Ses journées se concentraient en deux parties. La première était de traiter les affaires urgentes que Breda lui consignait chaque jour de manière à toujours garder l'esprit en alerte. Sa seconde tâche était de travailler avec May sur son alchimie de flamme pour découvrir le secret de la transmutation d'Edward. Il ne parlait presque plus, juste ce qui était nécessaire et ressassait dans ses moments de solitude le fait qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un membre de la famille d'Edward et surtout qu'il l'avait détruit.

Havoc entra dans les quartiers de son chef avec son plateau repas. Mustang avait promis de rester loin, il restait donc enfermé dans sa chambre et recevait les visites plutôt que les donner.

- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi dans vos pensées, emmuré comme un chien en cage. Mangez un peu pour reprendre des forces, vous en avez besoin.  
- La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est...

Il se tût, à quoi bon réclamer quelque chose auquel il n'avait plus droit. Pourquoi repenser à ses moments d'amour et de tendresse qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il était désemparé car il ne comprenait absolument rien aux reproches de son ange blond. Il se souvenait avoir pris un remède suite à son malaise et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé Riza était nue dans son lit entrain de l'embrasser. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir invité à faire une telle chose alors qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur, même si ce dernier se dessinait comme la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'or.

- Edward ne va pas bien du tout, il est cloué au lit. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se laisse aller jusqu'à sombrer définitivement pour rejoindre Winry. Ses yeux ont perdu tout éclat. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais je sais aussi que vous mourrez d'envie de prendre de ses nouvelles et d'être à ses cotés. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas vous qui avez provoqué la rencontre spéciale avec Hawkeye. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis des années, j'ai bien vu le regard amoureux qu'elle vous portait quand vous nous avez rejoints à la suite de votre entretien avec le général. Un coup de folie de sa part, la nostalgie peut-être. Monsieur, ne sombrez pas, s'il vous plait. Vous vous devez d'être fort pour résoudre cette histoire et redonner l'envie de vivre à l'homme que vous aimez. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire quoiqu'en dise Alphonse où May. Il vous aime sinon il ne serait pas dans cet état.

Roy écoutait, encaissant les différentes informations au fur et à mesure que son second les lui donnait. Il est vrai qu'Havoc avait toujours eu d'excellentes relations avec les frères Elric et il était bien normal qu'il prenne des nouvelles d'Edward. Le jeune veuf avait à nouveau sombré et c'est sur cette pensée que Mustang décida non seulement de convoquer Riza dès son retour mais en plus de demander l'aide de la jeune xinoise pour la défaire des stigmates de l'alchimie de flamme qui devait être le lien entre eux.

OoOoOoOoOo

La nuit était noire et les étoiles brillaient particulièrement dans cette région du pays. De plus, c'était un plaisir de profiter des aurores boréales. Edward, emmitouflé dans une grande couverture brune, était sorti sans l'autorisation de son frère et avait trouvé une petite cachette dans le fort afin de profiter de ce spectacle sans que personne ne vienne à le déranger. Il repensait aux paroles de Mustang et de sa théorie sur les étoiles, cherchant celle qui brillait le plus pour lui faire la promesse de la rejoindre bientôt. Il abandonnait la partie, il refusait de vivre désormais. Le froid l'engourdissait tranquillement. Il ne sentait même plus le poids de son automail. Il serait bientôt avec elle, c'est sur cette idée qu'il laissa couler ses dernières larmes.

Mustang ne dormait pas, il était passé minuit déjà, alors pourquoi ne pas sortir un peu de ces murs qui s'épaississait à mesure que les heures passaient. Il avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. Arpentant les couloirs dans le noir, il se heurta contre un casier dans le couloir et tomba par terre. Se retrouvant à hauteur du sol, il vit la silhouette emmitouflée. La lune éclairait le jeune homme. Ses cheveux sans dessus dessous, et surtout ces yeux si tristes dont les larmes ne se tarissaient plus. Le Führer n'avait qu'une seule envie, foncer vers Edward, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon, mais il avait promis. Le jeune veuf n'avait même pas bronché en entendant le bruit de la chute de Mustang, l'avait-il seulement réalisé ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que pour lui le monde extérieur se résumait à de l'air vicié qui lui brulait le cœur et les poumons sans arrêt. Il avait juste une envie, s'endormir à jamais.

Voyant le danger que courrait Edward à rester là sans bouger dans le froid, Mustang fini quand même par briser la barrière pour le prendre dans ses bras et le conduire à l'infirmerie du fort. Le jeune homme était brulant de fièvre et délirait dans son pseudo sommeil. Le cœur gros, Roy installa son protégé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie pendant que le médecin se préparait pour l'auscultation. Un dernier regard et Mustang prit la direction de la sortie en demandant de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de la personne qui avait amené le jeune homme en ces lieux. Les ordres du Führer sont les ordres se dit le médecin tandis que Mustang n'avait qu'une seule envie, sombrer dans les limbes de l'alcool pour oublier.

Entrant dans ses quartiers, il confia à Breda la tâche de contacter Alphonse pour le prévenir que son frère avait été admis à l'infirmerie. Une fois le lieutenant dehors, il prit le temps de fouiller la pièce sachant très bien qu'il trouverait son bonheur. Bingo, il savait que son nouveau second aurait toujours de quoi boire dans son sac et attrapant la bouteille de whisky, il l'ouvrit, s'asseyant à même le sol et trinquant à son cher ami Maes.

Le réveil fut assez douloureux, des crampes et un mal de tête épouvantable venaient de le tirer de ce sommeil sans rêve. Havoc l'aida à se relever et à l'amener dans la salle de bains pour essayer de le rendre présentable. Ce qui ne fut pas très évident surtout après s'être enfilé une bouteille et demie de Whisky.

- Roy, tu dois te reprendre c'est important, lui expliqua Havoc. Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, mais Amestris a besoin de toi. Et dans deux jours, il y a l'assemblée diplomatique avec les représentants de Drachma. Sans compter le retour du général prévu pour demain. Nous avons besoin de toi.  
- Je me demande pourquoi, ils ont tant besoin de moi. Je suis quoi réellement. Un chien de l'armée qui a bientôt quarante ans, qui n'est toujours pas marié, qui n'as pas de vie de famille. A chaque fois que je me rapproche de ce bonheur, on me le vole d'une façon où d'une autre. Je ne suis qu'un monstre qui a DETRUIT Edward alors que je l'aime. Oui Havoc, je suis fou amoureux de lui et je l'ai perdu à jamais. je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à passer le cap désormais. Il a voulu se laisser mourir hier devant l'aurore boréale. Tout cela parce que j'ai trahi sa confiance.

Havoc ne s'avouait jamais vaincu surtout quand il s'agissait de paroles nées par l'alcool triste. Ce n'était pas rare chez Mustang d'avoir des idées noires. Après Ishval, l'alchimiste était rongé par les remords et les regrets de cette guerre mais il avait réussi malgré tout à tenir le coup, tout comme la mort de Hughes.  
Il attrapa le col de la veste de son supérieur pour le secouer un peu et l'obliger vraiment à réfléchir avant de dire de bêtises.

- Qui s'est occupé des frères Elric depuis leur erreur ? Qui les a protégés en se faisant passer pour un monstre alors que la seule pensée était celle d'un père, d'un frère, d'un ami et même plus encore maintenant ? Qui les a poussés dans leurs retranchements et a réveillé leur volonté extrême pour qu'ils atteignent leur but et surtout QUI A REUSSI A REDONNER GOUT A LA VIE A EDWARD APRES LA MORT DE SA FEMME ? Roy tu aimes Edward ? Si oui bats-toi pour lui et pour vous deux. De plus je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes entrain de me piquer à nouveau mes petites amies. Je refuse de te rendre ton carnet de rendez vous, il est à moi !

Roy se mit à sourire, son second avait le don de pouvoir le booster quand son moral était en berne. Havoc avait raison, il devait se battre pour une cause dans laquelle il croyait. Après tout il avait rêvé d'être généralissime et il y était parvenu, pourquoi ne pas reconquérir Edward. Malgré la gueule de bois, il décida de reprendre les choses en main en commençant par une douche bien chaude pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Edward divaguait dans son sommeil au grand dam de son frère. Edward appelait Roy. Il voulait que le généralissime soit à ses cotés, mais cela devait être dû à la fièvre. Alphonse avait lu la douleur dans son regard quand il est revenu d'avoir trouvé Mustang avec Hawkeye. Ses grands yeux d'or si vides de vie et tellement plein de larmes. Que devait faire le cadet Elric fasse à cette situation. Attendre sans doute, prendre soin d'Edward et trouver la clé de l'elixirologie. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir l'ombre d'un homme qui voulait parler au blond. Alphonse croisa son regard rouge sang et les laissa seuls.

$$$$$$$$$$$  
TBC  
Merci à Sabine pour la relecture


	9. Chapter 9 briser les liens

Chapitre 9

Edward se réveilla et fut assez surpris de croiser un regard aussi profond que les deux rubis rouges qui le fixaient probablement depuis des heures. Scar, en effet, avait attendu une journée afin de pouvoir parler à l'ancien alchimiste d'état. Il avait quitté la pièce le temps des soins et des « gavages forcés » de nourriture pour faire reprendre des forces au petit blond. Le médecin n'y avait pas été de main morte. Un tube dans la gorge plongeant directement dans l'estomac et déversant environ cinq cents grammes d'une bouillie immonde mais très nutritive. Bref, tout avait été mis en place pour que le jeune homme reprenne rapidement ses esprits. Il avait encore de la fièvre mais curieusement, son regard semblait moins perdu. Scar prit la chaise, la retourna et s'installa pour discuter. Le comportement d'Edward l'avait beaucoup surpris et il allait remonter les bretelles de cet homme qui lui avait montré quelle était l'essence même de la vie alors que l'alchimiste n'était qu'un enfant.

- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que quelqu'un passait par là pour sinon tu serais mort gelé à cette heure-ci. Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé ?

Edward ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes et comme son partenaire de conversation était bien réputé pour ne jamais lâcher l' affaire, il se confia.

- Je ne dormais pas et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Hors je sais qu'ici on a l'occasion de voir les plus belles constellations du ciel et surtout les aurores boréales. C'est un spectacle dont je ne me suis jamais lassé. Petit déjà, je regardais les étoiles avec Alphonse. J'ai ressenti le froid puis un sentiment de bien-être, je me suis endormi doucement. Je pensais vraiment rejoindre Winry cette nuit-là, mais il semble qu'on tienne à ce que je reste dans mon enfer ici sur terre.

Il prit la couverture brune, et la remonta sur son visage comme signe qu'il avait fini de parler et une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une douce odeur de menthe sucrée. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien que c'est la couverture de sa propre chambre alors comment l'odeur de l'ancien colonel pouvait-elle se retrouver dessus ?

- Qui m'a amené ici ? Scar répondez moi ?  
- Le corps médical refuse de dévoiler l'information Edward, mais si tu pose cette question c'est parce que tu as une idée de la réponse.  
- Mustang ? son odeur traine sur ma couverture, pourtant elle ne lui appartient pas.

Scar acquiesça pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec l'idée d'Edward, mais ce n'était pas cela le but premier de sa venue. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que la mort n'est jamais la solution, jamais. Il s'approcha vers Edward et lui colla une dérouillée sur sa joue. Le jeune homme fut assez choqué et voulut monter le ton. Scar l'empêcha de parler en le bâillonnant avec sa main. Il ne craignait pas les morsures de l'ancien fullmétal.

- Te souviens-tu de ta rage lorsque votre père vous a abandonné toi et ton frère ? Tu comptes faire la même chose avec tes enfants ? De plus, ton épouse qui m'a pardonné à sa façon, n'en voudrait si je ne prenais pas soin de toi. Elle a pardonné et tu devrais te pardonner car tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Winry. Tu n'es pas non plus responsable d'être tombé amoureux, loin de là. Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'aller de l'avant et de tenter l'aventure. Où est le Edward Elric, aventureux que je connais et qui a sauvé Amestris ? il faut te battre pour tes convictions et aller jusqu'au fond des choses. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui nous travaillons ensemble sur les travaux de mon frère, et je veux que tu arrives à tes fins, Edward, parce que je crois en toi.

Scar avait parfaitement raison, il devait se reprendre pour ne plus avoir à envoyer des non militaires soigner les blessés de la guerre. Tout devait passer par l'armée afin de ne pas détruire des familles. Il sourit et remercia Scar. Voyant quand même la faiblesse du jeune homme, le balafré lui proposa de travailler dans le calme de la chambre.

Alphonse et May étaient venus rendre visite au malade et ils furent bien surpris de le voir dans une forme moyenne mais surtout entrain de travailler d'arrache pied sur les combinaisons possibles entre les arts de Xing et d'Amestris. Edward soupçonnait les peuplades comme Ishval d'avoir le même potentiel que celle de Xerxès. Des peuples particuliers aux dons particuliers.  
May dut s'excuser, elle avait été convoquée par Mustang pour une histoire de stigmate sur l'alchimie. Voyant que son beau frère avait à nouveau une étincelle si minime soit elle au fond des yeux, elle partit le cœur léger.  
- Alphonse, c'est Mustang qui m'a sauvé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais surtout ne vas pas l'attaquer pour cela, je l'en remercie car sans cela Scar ne m'aurait pas remis les idées en place. Je dois vivre pour ma famille, pour toi, Alexandre et Nina. Il sourit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hawkeye se tenait devant Mustang qui la regardait avec des yeux noirs empli de colère. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce ressenti vis à vis de la jeune femme. Comment avait-elle pu faire de lui un objet sexuel alors que lui l'avait courtisée non pas comme une aventure sans lendemain mais bel et bien comme une femme qu'il comptait épouser. Il la fit asseoir devant lui et toujours posant ce regard sombre de colère, il lui posa la question

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme ne répondait pas, il lui était impossible pour elle de raconter cette histoire si bizarre. Elle se souvenait juste du sentiment de chaleur dans son corps et cette envie d'être avec lui

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, veuillez me pardonner.

On frappa à la porte, c'était May chang. Mustang sourit et la fit s'approcher pour lui expliquer ce qu'il désirait d'elle réellement. May fit signe que cela était dans ses cordes et fit sortir Mustang de la pièce. Elle apposa une sorte de papier buvard sur le sol et demanda au lieutenant de se déshabiller suffisamment pour que le papier recouvre l'entièreté du tatouage de son dos.

- Nous allons vous libérer des stigmates de l'alchimie de feu. Vous allez enfin pouvoir être libre de l'oppression de cette alchimie qui doit vous jouer souvent de mauvais tours. N'ayez aucune crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal. La première phase consistera à réparer les cicatrices de manière à rendre la beauté au travail de votre père et ensuite, cela sera le transfert sur ce papier. Cela sera assez douloureux de faire sortir l'encre, mais au moins, tout sera gravé ailleurs que sur votre dos.

Hawkeye s'installa et May enclencha la première partie de la transmutation. Les chaires brulées changeaient au fur et à mesure de la transmutation. Les boursouflures disparurent et laissèrent apparaitre un dos tatoué qui n'avait jamais subi le traitement de l'alchimie de flamme. Un autre cercle fut tracé au sol et là May demanda à Riza d'être courageuse. Elle procéda et l'encre sortait tranquillement goutte à goutte et c'est pendant deux heures de souffrances que tout le tatouage se retrouva sur le papier. La scientifique tourna de l'œil tellement la force demandée avait été intense, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

May prit le papier et sortit rejoindre son groupe d'étude tandis qu'Hawkeye remit son chemisier avant que mustang entre à nouveau dans la pièce.  
Edward qui n'avait pas envie de travailler, avait profité d'un peu de repos dans sa chambre d'infirmerie pour sortir prendre l'air. Il se retrouva face à une porte non fermée ou il put entendre toute la conversation entre Mustang et Hawkeye. Son cœur se soulagea et c'est d'un regard doré plein de vie qu'il courut dans les couloirs du fort pour retrouver ses camarades.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Mustang et surtout à la façon dont il avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas épouser une femme pour avoir des enfants, mais vivre avec la personne qu'il aime et cette personne c'était lui. Et il avait bien deviné le nom de son sauveur, c'était bel et bien son Roy. Comment avait-il pu douter de son Roy de cette façon. Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont deux hommes et que cette relation est plutôt bizarre. Alphonse, May, Scar le regardèrent entrer, l'air heureux, attendant des explications. C'est ce qu'il fit en premier avant de commencer à travailler.

Flash back  
Riza et Roy étaient dans un bureau attenant à celui du général et Edward qui passait par là avait besoin de savoir, savoir pourquoi Roy l'avait sauvé et ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Il se posta donc devant la porte caché par un recoin pour écouter toute la discussion.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as traversé l'esprit ? J'étais malade et sous somnifères afin de me reposer et lorsque je me réveille je te retrouve nue dans mes draps entrain de m'embrasser. Hors, il me semble tu as fui ici car tu avais refusé de m'épouser. J'ai dû rater un épisode de quelque chose.

La voix du Führer était froide et distante, elle aurait glacé n'importe qui et même Riza ne se sentait pas à son aise face à cet homme qu'elle aimait. Une sensation étrange lui parcouru l'échine. Elle n'éprouvait plus les mêmes sentiments là maintenant que ceux du fameux soir dans les quartiers. Elle voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, pas son amour.

- Je suis à même de te dire la vérité, Roy. Comme tu le sais nous avons toujours été très proches depuis toujours mais le lien qui nous unissait était l'alchimie de flamme car je portais sur moi les travaux de mon père alors que je haïssais ces pratiques. Je t'ai toujours voué ma vie, décidant de mourir si je le devais rien que pour te protéger. Ce sentiment s'est transformé en amour et je jalousais toutes les femmes qui finissaient dans ton lit et je m'amusais d'entendre tes appels pour les planter au bout de deux jours. Quand tu as retrouvé la vue, je fus la première à apparaitre dans ton champ de vision et ton regard en disait long sur tes sentiments. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et aimés à tel point que notre amour à duré dans le temps. Malheureusement, je n'étais plus à même de te protéger correctement puisque j'étais amoureuse. C'est pour cela que je suis partie le jour ou tu m'as demandé en mariage. Je l'ai regretté en te revoyant et je pensais que nous pourrions reprendre là ou nous avions laissé notre relation. Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est une grossière erreur.

Le Généralissime écoutait avec attention son ancienne seconde et comprit enfin toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée pendant toutes ces années. Il aurait du beaucoup plutôt faire appel a quelqu'un pour lui ôter ce tatouage qui lui gâchait l'existence.

- Riza, je veux être ton meilleur ami mais rien d'autre. J'ai retrouvé l'amour dernièrement sous la forme d'un beau jeune homme blond du nom d'Edward Elric. Je sais que cela peut paraitre fou et ridicule mais je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et c'est avec lui que je veux construire ma vie, pas avec toi. Notre relation s'est basée sur une sorte de réconfort mutuel quand nous avons perdu tous les deux les femmes de nos vies. Puis ce réconfort s'est transformé en amour véritable. Je refuse de le voir souffrir comme il a souffert te voyant nue dans mon lit. Moi qui avait passé des mois à le faire revivre, nous voir ensemble l'a anéanti et il a tenté de se suicider en s'endormant dans le froid il y a deux nuits de cela. Je béni mes insomnies pour l'avoir retrouvé à temps. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé, mais au moins s'il veut bien rouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte qu'il a une famille qui l'aime, c'est le principal pour moi. Je suis prêt à m'effacer de sa vie pour qu'il soit heureux.

Riza le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin d'amitié sincère et lui murmura qu'elle parlerait à Edward. Ce dernier s'éclipsa de sa cachette pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle de travail.

Fin flash back

$$$$$$$$$$$  
TBC

merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits


	10. Chapter 10 pardon

Chapitre10

Edward se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, comment pouvait-il aller parler à Mustang, lui dire qu'il avait tout entendu, qu'il se fichait du passé, et que seul comptait leur amour. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par quelques coups à la porte de la chambre de l'infirmerie et l'apparition d'une jolie jeune femme blonde souriante. Edward garda sa contenance, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il connaissait la vérité, après tout, si elle pouvait s'excuser cela lui ferait un peu de bien à son égo. Non pas qu'Edward avait besoin d'avoir son orgueil flatté, il voulait juste pouvoir passer à autre chose en discutant de l'histoire avec le lieutenant.

Riza s'approcha et s'assit tranquillement sur le lit de l'ancien alchimiste. Elle regardait le jeune homme et c'est vrai qu'il avait tout pour plaire. Cela l'étonnait juste que la personne séduite soit Mustang. Quoi que, si cela se trouvait les conquêtes d'un soir c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne trouvait pas vraiment l'âme sœur.

- Je n'étais pas au courant pour le Généralissime. Il avait refait sa vie sans rien me dire et je ne pouvais pas me douter que cela serait avec toi. En le voyant, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de tout reprendre là où nous nous sommes stoppés mais maintenant que je vois quels étaient nos liens, je hais encore plus l'alchimie. Par contre, les liens qui vous unissent sont différents, il t'aime vraiment. Pardonnes-lui, c'est moi la coupable, l'unique et la seule.

Edward lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Non seulement, il pardonnerait à Roy mais aussi à Riza car sa chaleur maternelle lui était tout autant vitale.

- Je peux vous appeler Riza ? demanda Edward. Je vous pardonne à tous les deux car vous faites partie de ma vie depuis mon enfance et chacun d'entre vous avez joué un rôle important dans la bataille finale contre père. De plus vous nous avez soutenus dans chacune de nos démarches pour retrouver nos corps. Que demander de plus. C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner d'avoir ravi le cœur de l'homme que vous aimiez.

Il resserra l'étreinte puis se mit à rire entrainant le lieutenant dans son fou rire. Il était simplement heureux et les dernières avancées sur le tatouage de Scar et sur celui d'Hawkeye avançaient rapidement.

- Bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Riza, je ne suis plus sous tes ordres depuis que tu n'es plus alchimiste d'état. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, je suis certain que dans les quartiers des supérieur une personne t'attend.  
- A condition que vous m'aidiez à lui faire une petite surprise, c'est vous qui m'y conduisez.

Ils prirent route vers les quartiers de Mustang où ce dernier ne dormait toujours pas. Riza frappa et demanda à entrer. Mustang ouvrit la porte et sourit timidement à la jeune femme. Si elle était là c'est qu'Edward refusait catégoriquement de lui parler. Il prit une inspiration et laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues.  
Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Edward de ne pas croire à de telles choses. Il lui demanda quelques nouvelles de son petit blond qui lui manquait tellement.

- Riza, comment il va ? Tu penses qu'il pourra reprendre une vie normale après notre départ de demain. J'ai bien réfléchi, dès que la convention est terminée je plie bagage et je pars loin. Je pense que le pays à besoin d'un Généralissime qui se bouge pour le peuple et non qui reste à Central, le cul dans son fauteuil de cuir. Je vais prendre toutes les dispositions pour toujours me trouver à des kilomètres de lui, et de son laboratoire. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour le bien de tous.

Edward prit doucement place dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis s'avança lentement vers Mustang et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui releva le visage et essuya tendrement du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son ainé et lui donna un baiser empli de passion et d'amour. Le genre de baiser qui vous fait comprendre que la personne voue sa vie pour vous et pour personne d'autre. Riza s'éclipsa se disant que les deux hommes avaient besoin d'intimité et elle ferma la porte derrière eux. Edward sauta dans les bras de son amour et enserra sa taille par ses jambes. Jamais plus il ne voulait lire de la tristesse dans les diamants noirs de son petit ami, plus jamais. Il rompit tout de même le baiser ardent pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Roy, quelque soit ta décision, je te suivrai et ce jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas de moi que tu vas te lasser le premier. Je ne pourrai jamais te donner d'enfants, notre relation ne sera pas forcément bien vue par tout le monde. As-tu bien prit en compte tous les paramètres avant de prendre une telle décision. Tu es une figure importante de notre pays et je refuse d'être ton talhumpf.

Roy en avait marre de toutes ses prises de tête, il aimait Edward et le coupa par un baiser pour lui montrer que son choix était fait. Il avait choisi son ange blond malgré toutes les difficultés que cela pouvait représenter. Il le porta délicatement dans le lit et l'allongea tout en caresses. Il avait envie de dormir cette nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. La porte de la chambre bien fermée à clé, ils profitèrent d'un câlin très tendre tout en baisers et en caresses pour se laisser porter par les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le doux réveil du clairon se fit entendre ce matin là au fort de Brigg's. Les soldats étaient déjà prêts et au garde à vous pour partir rencontrer les diplomates de Drachma. Edward prit le premier oreiller qui passait (qui s'avérait être celui de Mustang) afin de le mettre sur sa tête pour étouffer le bruit de ce réveil aux aurores. Il voulait dormir, ce n'était pas cher demandé. Malheureusement pour lui, réveiller le Généralissime d'une façon brutale n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce dernier attrapa Edward afin de commencer une bagarre de polochon, mais le plus jeune bloquait sa tête entre les deux oreillers ce qui rendait impossible la bagarre. Roy se mit donc à le chatouiller et riait de voir Edward se tortiller comme un ver suppliant qu'on le laisse dormir.

- C'est honteux de réveiller les gens de la sorte, tu es pire que le clairon, lâcha Edward entre deux gloussements.  
- Tu n'avais pas à me voler mon oreiller, c'est déjà la seconde fois que tu me réveilles brutalement quand on dort ensemble. C'est vraiment parce que je veux que notre première fois soit magique. J'assouvirais nos envies dans une partie de jambes en l'air dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie et qui te fatiguera tellement que tu ne te réveilleras pas même si l'orage gronde dans ton oreille ! Lui rétorqua le généralissime. Debout, de toute façon tu m'as dit hier que tu venais assister aux discutions. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont arriver à mettre un terme à ce fichu bain de sang qui n'existe qu'à cause de ces saletés d'homonculus. Même morts, ils nous pourrissent encore l'existence.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il poussa Edward en bas du lit, comme ce dernier l'avait fait précédemment, mais contrairement au cadet, il le rattrapa et déposa un tendre baiser pour lui dire bonjour. Comme quoi même avec la brusquerie il y a toujours moyen d'y ajouter une pointe d'amour pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.  
La tenue militaire était de rigueur et Mustang fut obligé de transmuter une des tenues du commandant Armstrong pour la donner à Edward. Alphonse s'était levé tôt car il voulait parler à Ed de la visite du lieutenant-colonel qui lui avait non seulement présenté ses excuses mais en plus expliqué qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de venir chercher Edward à l'infirmerie. Le cadet en avait donc conclu que tout avait du s'arranger entre le généralissime et son frère. Voyant Edward en forme, Alphonse reprit le sourire, pire il cacha un fou rire quand il vit la tenue que son frère était obligé de porter. Il salua discrètement le Führer qui avait donné l'uniforme à Edward.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre on dirait ? demanda Alphonse repensant à sa façon autoritaire et méchante d'avoir parlé à Mustang.  
- Oui, grâce à Riza. Je t'ai entendu lui parler ce soir-là avec le Führer, je sais ce que tu lui as dit et pourtant je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Tu es devenu une véritable mère poule pour moi depuis que tu as retrouvé ton corps. Tu sais je ne demande pas tant, je veux juste te savoir heureux, après tout c'est moi l'ainé, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi et non l'inverse. D'ailleurs toi et May, il serait temps de concrétiser certaines choses, non ?

Ils se mirent à rire, ce qui fit sortir May de la chambre pour tendre à Edward le papier sur lequel reposait désormais le tatouage de Riza. Ils avaient de la route à faire pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous des diplomates, ce qui laissait le temps à Edward et Mustang de travailler sur le cercle catalyseur qui activerait l'elixirologie d'Edward. Cela le mettait de bonne humeur car le corbeau de flamme, avant d'être un alchimiste d'état était un véritable alchimiste curieux et Ed se souvenait des soirées à converser des différentes théories sur l'alchimie, y comprit sur une théorie de pouvoir se dédoubler. Théorie qui plaisait particulièrement au noiraud. Il aurait bien tenté la transmutation afin d'envoyer une imitation de lui au travail afin d'accomplir les travaux ennuyeux tandis que pendant ce temps il pourrait faire tout ce dont il avait envie, et qui se résumait à dormir, profiter d'excellents restaurants, étudier l'alchimie qui lui faisait envie sans oublier ses sorties avec une nouvelle jolie jeune femme à ses cotés tous les soirs. Il avait même avoué à Edward qu'arriver si vite haut gradé faisait perdre la confiance que l'on avait en soi car l'armée ne voit jamais d'un bon œil les avancées rapides. Il y a une sorte de rivalité avec les autres jeunes ambitieux qui restent simples soldats et avec les anciens rétrogrades qui malade de jalousie reportent systématiquement les fautes sur des boucs émissaires. Al salua son frère et lui tendit les bouquins utiles pour le trajet puis les dignitaires et l'escorte se dirigèrent vers l'immense garage de la forteresse pour commencer le périple dans la neige.

Rouler en voiture avec Mustang comme conducteur était quelque chose de dangereux. Toute personne censée aurait refusé de monter dans la voiture en temps normal mais là c'était pire car les routes étaient enneigées. Mais non, certains nouveaux avaient bien trop peur du généralissime pour le contredire. Edward, Olivia et Alex eurent beaucoup de mal à déloger le conducteur de sa place afin que Miles puisse prendre le volant. Havoc et Breda s'étaient déjà dirigé vers la voiture que conduirait Hawkeye. C'est seulement au bout d'éloges sur le fait que le Führer, chef des armées ne devait pas conduire mais SE faire conduire sur quelques promesses d'Edward d'un point de vue plus intime, que Mustang était descendu de la place conducteur pour s'asseoir à l'arrière parmi une pile de bouquin faramineuse.  
Le commandant Armstrong du changer de voiture car avec sa stature, le trajet n'aurait pas été confortable pour toute la troupe. Malheur pour lui qui voulait parler de l'alchimie avec le jeune Edward et surtout de la façon dont les théories Armstrong se transmettaient de générations en générations. Olivia soupira d'aise en voyant son frère s'installer dans la voiture de devant, au moins elle n'aurait pas son frère dans les pattes. Par contre pauvre Hawkeye, la nouvelle gâchette du nord conduisait la voiture où s'était rendu Alex ce qui exaspéra Olivia. Elle n'avait pas envie de dégouter la jeune femme pour la garder dans le nord. Au pire, elle accorderait une permission exceptionnelle à la jeune femme pour service rendu.  
Le trajet se passa sans encombre, Edward terminait son apprentissage de l'alchimie de flamme sans pouvoir la pratiquer ce qui avait don de l'énerver légèrement car avec cette technique, il aurait été capable de contrer plus vite les embuscades dans lesquelles lui et son frère étaient tombés pendant la longue recherche de leurs corps. Malgré tout la bonne humeur régnait dans la voiture et même Olivia ne se montra pas désagréable pour un sous. Elle était bien trop occupée de relire les traités de trêves espérant mettre un terme à des années de guerres civiles ridicules.

Les accords diplomatiques prirent quand même quelques heures de la journée pendant lesquelles la team Mustang recomposée à moitié montait la garde pendant que les généraux et le Führer discutaient des modalités. Edward passait pas mal de temps à tracer divers cercles d'elixirologie dans son carnet pendant que Breda recopiait les recettes intéressantes qu'il avait pu gouter pendant le séjour. Jean et Riza, discutaient tranquillement dans un coin, de façon plus intime, ce qui fit sourire Breda et Edward qui connaissaient les sentiments du lieutenant pour la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était libre désormais.

Les accords étant signés, tout le monde reprit les voitures pour rentrer. Edward fit un clin d'œil à Breda quand ce dernier proposa sa place à Havoc pour qu'il puisse être près de Riza et surtout profiter du moment passé avec elle pendant les négociations. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour son ami. La voiture du généralissime était la dernière de la file. Ils avaient prit du retard à cause d'un obstacle sur la route. Miles voulut rattraper le peloton de tête mais glissa sur une plaque de verglas qui fit faire quelques tonneaux à la voiture avant qu'elle ne stoppe sa course contre un tronc d'arbre.  
Edward et Miles furent projetés à l'extérieur du véhicule dès le premier tonneau pour se retrouver dans la poudreuse, tandis que pour Olivia et Mustang, c'est le fond d'une crevasse qui les accueillit quand la voiture percuta l'arbre.

* * *

TBC  
Merci à Sabine pour la relecture

n'oubliez pas les reviews, merci


	11. Chapter 11 le don s'affine

Chapitre 11

Edward et Miles reprirent rapidement conscience. Ils avaient été sonnés par le choc, mais n'avaient aucune blessure grave, juste quelques contusions et un sacré mal de tête. Edward regarda autour de lui alors qu'il était encore allongé dans la poudreuse et fut prit d'un élan de panique voyant la voiture encastrée. Il devait se lever pour aller porter secours aux deux autres passagers qui n'étaient pas avec eux dans la neige. Miles vint l'aider et ils s'approchèrent doucement de la voiture, une explosion pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment, les deux hommes en étaient bien conscients.  
Pas de trace de sang dans la voiture c'était déjà bon signe se dit Edward en inspectant le coté passager tandis que miles inspectait l'avant.

- Commandant Miles, vous voyez quelque chose ?  
- J'ai juste le sabre du général, mais elle n'est pas dans la voiture. Ils auront été expulsés par le choc tout comme nous Edward, maintenant il faut pouvoir trouver quel est l'endroit. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber avec sa grand vague de froid.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches quelques minutes quand ils entendirent un petit bruit venant d'en dessous d'eux. Un maigre murmure d'une voix qu'Edward connaissait que trop bien. Mustang appelait à l'aide. Les deux hommes se repérèrent au bruit de façon à trouver l'endroit où se trouvaient le Führer et le général. Miles fit écarter Edward en voyant l'ouverture de la fosse de glace à quelques centimètres des pieds du jeune homme.

- Recule lentement car chaque vibration peut soit provoquer une avalanche, soit fissurer la paroi de glace et en faire le tombeau de nos généraux.  
- Si seulement j'avais encore mon alchimie, tout cela serait réglé dans la seconde, maudit Edward en faisant pas après pas sur la plaque de glace recouverte de neige

Edward eut une idée. En effet, si marcher risquait des vibrations, se glisser tel un ver vers l'ouverture ne provoquerait rien puisque son corps répartirait son poids sur une plus grande surface. Il s'allongea donc dans la neige afin d'arriver à hauteur de l'ouverture de la crevasse. Il put apercevoir deux mètres plus bas Mustang et Olivia allongé tous les deux sur le sol. Le Führer avait l'air sonné, pas trop blessé, ce qui n'était pas le cas du général Armstrong. Une coulée de sang salissait la glace qui entourait la jeune femme. Enfin c'est ce qu'il arrivait à voir par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient dans les miroirs de glace de la caverne.  
Miles avait rejoint Edward par la même technique d'approche qu'il trouvait plutôt ingénieuse et fut pris d'un cri d'effroi qu'il étouffa dans le col de son manteau.

- Miles, vous devez aller chercher du secours le plus rapidement possible au fort, lui murmura l'ancien alchimiste. Je ne connais pas la route ni les raccourcis tandis que vous si. Moi je vais prendre la corde dans le coffre de la voiture pour descendre auprès d'eux.

Le commandant acquiesça et prit la direction du fort de Brigg's en laissant à Edward un nécessaire de survie et un fusil de précision. Ils n'avaient pas encore croisés d'ours géants mais tout pouvait arriver dans cette partie-là du monde. Miles ordonna aussi à Edward de ne jamais parler fort, toujours murmurer quelque soit la situation car les avalanches se montraient très capricieuses et savaient se déclencher pour un rien.  
Edward trouva de quoi faire dans le coffre de la voiture, l'armée était bien équipée pour les randonnées en montagne et il profita pour prendre des couvertures qu'il ficela sur la corde avant de s'attacher et de se laisser glisser lentement sans à-coups le long de la paroi. Chaque centimètre le faisait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de pénombre froide qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner les deux personnes dans le fond de ce gouffre. La vie était trop précieuse et s'il devait donner la sienne pour sauver quelqu'un cela ne lui posait aucun problème puisque pour lui la loi « tout est un et un est tout » était le moteur de sa propre existence. Même s'il n'avait compris que trop tard les recommandations de son maitre à l'époque.

Mustang s'était démis l'épaule assez méchamment puisque la fracture était ouverte sur un centimètre l'empêchant de transmuter seul puisqu'il était incapable de créer son cercle de transmutation en frappant dans les mains. Edward l'aida à s'asseoir et le couvrit avec une des grandes couvertures qu'il avait emmenée avec lui dans la descente. Mustang lui attrapa le bras.

- Le général ne m'a pas répondu, je ne sais pas de quoi elle souffre. Occupe-toi d'elle plutôt que de moi.  
- Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'évalue les dégâts avant de faire quoique ce soit. Les risques sont énormes de créer une catastrophe naturelle donc chaque chose en son temps. Tu pourrais juste nous faire suffisamment de lumière sans risquer de faire fondre la glace ? avec une main tu devrais y arriver, non ? je vais en avoir besoin pour aider le général, murmura Edward.

Le jeune blond sortit de sa poche la paire de gant de l'ancien colonel, qui lui servait de travaux d'étude et les donna à son propriétaire légitime.  
Ils prirent leur respiration quand Mustang claqua des doigts de peur que tout ne s'écroule mais purent souffler une fois que la douce lueur d'une petite flamme fit son apparition. Edward arracha une bande de tissu de sa veste militaire afin d'en faire une torche improvisée. Il s'avança vers le général et c'est à cet instant que l'inquiétude monta en lui. La coulée de sang qu'il avait vue par-dessus était du au fait que le corps d'Olivia était empalé sur une lame de glace au niveau de la poitrine. La dernière fois qu'Edward avait été confronté à ce genre de blessure, c'était le jour où kimblee l'avait fait tomber dans la mine et que lui-même s'était retrouvé empalé sur une barre de métal. Malheureusement c'est avec l'alchimie qu'il avait réglé son problème et là c'était impossible.  
- si tu m'aides, je peux faire une transmutation humaine et te rendre tes pouvoirs lui souffla le noiraud. Tu as toujours été meilleur que moi dans le domaine de l'alchimie, je me fiche de perdre mes pouvoirs pour que tu retrouves les tiens.  
- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! grogna Edward. Je vais mettre cette idée sur le compte que tu as dû te cogner en tombant ! Stupide généralissime ! Il me semble que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne reçoit jamais ce que l'on veut en retour. J'ai eu une chance extrême de pouvoir récupérer mon frère en abandonnant mes pouvoirs, mais je refuse que tu sois blessé ou que tu meures pour me rendre mes pouvoirs.  
_  
__Je dois trouver une solution, j'en ai toujours trouvé une, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas aujourd'hui, pensa Edward mais son visage le contredisait car il était marqué par l'inquiétude et le doute._

Mustang lui caressa tendrement la joue en signe d'amour et surtout pour lui montrer à quel point, il était désolé de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire depuis sa prime enfance quand Edward retourna la main pour examiner le gant. La réponse était là, sous ses yeux, depuis tout le temps et lui n'avait jamais prêté attention. Il prit son carnet de cuir pour récupérer le papier que May lui avait donné avant de partir et retira les gants de Mustang afin de faire des modifications sur le cercle de transmutation.

- Hey, si le feu s'éteint on est mal ! grogna Mustang  
- Chut, tu vas déclencher une avalanche si tu parles trop fort, lui rétorqua Edward. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de ces gants pour utiliser ton alchimie de flamme. Je sais que tu utilises le tissu pour créer une étincelle. Mais je te rappelle que la porte de la vérité t'a donné suffisamment d'informations pour créer une étincelle dans n'importe quelle condition. « Vous êtes seulement borné généralissime à utiliser vos gants même quand cela est inutile ». Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je commence à bien te connaître.

Mustang déglutit se disant que son cadet avait parfaitement raison. Ses gants étaient inutiles mais la légende de l'alchimiste de flamme va de paire avec ces fameux gants. Il lui suffisait de les mettre pour faire fuir ses ennemis. La légende qui tournait autour se suffisait à elle-même. Un peu comme la lame de l'automail d'Edward.

OoOoOoOoO

Miles avait réussi à retrouver le fort et il sonna l'alarme de manière à mettre tout le monde sur le qui vive afin d'aller récupérer les trois passagers de la voiture accidentée. Il avait laissé sur le chemin des morceaux de tissus de sa chemise de manière à retrouver l'endroit exact de la collision. Alphonse et May faisaient partie du voyage. May attira leur attention à environ un kilomètre des lieux de l'accident quand elle vit une lumière bleue très puissante jaillir et s'extraire du sol avec une intensité jamais vue auparavant. Elle était certaine que cela venait de l'élixirologie, elle s'écria :

- Vite, c'est Edward ! Je suis certaine qu'ils sont là bas. Il a réussi à trouver la clé des flux, j'en suis certaine.

Le flot de lumière resta constant pendant quelques minutes puis se mit à varier en intensité. Toute la vallée était plongée dans cette douce lumière. Une fois sur place, Alphonse transmuta un escalier de manière à descendre en toute sécurité auprès des blessés. Le spectacle qui régnait dans la grotte était invraisemblable. Edward activait toujours le cercle mais il régulait l'énergie par vague selon ses besoins ce qui donnait à la salle de glace une couleur et une clarté impressionnante. La lame de glace avait disparu et les blessures du général se résorbaient doucement. Alphonse prit le temps de détailler le cercle tracé avec le sang du général puis il porta son attention sur les mains d'Edward. Regardant son frère avec un grand sourire il murmura :

- La salamandre de feu et le dragon ne font qu'un.

L'escalier fut bien utile à tous pour remonter à la surface. Le général fut directement emportée à l'infirmerie de brigg's tandis que le Führer recevait les soins nécessaires sur place. Edward put profiter de la poudreuse et montrer à son frère l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Ça me fait râler de ne pas l'avoir compris plutôt, expliqua Edward à son frère. Comment n'ai-je pas pu faire le rapprochement entre ces deux animaux mythiques ?  
- Alchimiste d'état à douze ans, élixirologue à presque vingt-cinq ans après avoir perdu tout tes pouvoirs. Je sens qu'un jour, nos arrières petits enfants pourront lire dans les livres d'histoire la vie d'Edward Elric, rit son frère.  
- Si ça leur évite de faire de belles bêtises, pourquoi pas. J'imagine déjà le titre « les malheurs d'Edward ».

Il pouffa de rire tout en se relevant.

Il s'approcha de Mustang afin d'observer l'étendue de la blessure. La plaie était cicatrisée et la fracture était réduite mais il fallait encore remboiter l'épaule correctement. Un des soldats les escorta jusqu'une des voitures afin que l'équipe médicale de la forteresse prenne le relais sur les soins de l'élixirologie. Edward avait remis la grande couverture brune sur les épaules du noiraud et l'avait prit par le bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au fort. Mustang en profita pour glisser à l'oreille d'Edward un « je t'aime » qui fit devenir le blond rouge comme une pivoine.

Pendant qu'on entendait les cris étouffés du Généralissime pendant qu'on lui remettait l'épaule en place, Edward demanda au commandant Armstrong des nouvelles de sa sœur. Le général était en vie, et venait juste de se réveiller. Certes, il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre, mais vu la façon dont toute son équipe grouillait autour d'elle tout irait rapidement pour le mieux. Alex remercia chaleureusement Edward à la façon Armstrong avant de retourner au chevet de sa sœur. La journée se termina par un appel de la maison Rockbell qui demandait des nouvelles des deux Elric et par une longue conversation entre Alexandre et son papa qui exigeait rapidement son retour.

* * *

TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture

merci a plume sombre pour ses reviews et n'oubliez pas d'en poster un si vous avez aimé ( ou pas)


	12. Chapter 12 le goût de la vie

Chapitre 12

Le retour à central s'était fait dans un calme absolu. Toute l'équipe était repartie sauf Havoc qui avait demandé une permission spéciale de rester pour passer du temps avec Riza. Permission acceptée évidemment. En ce qui concerne les enfants d'Edward, c'est Pinako qui devait les ramener à Central pour éviter à leur père de faire un détour par Resembool. Ils avaient tous bien mérité leur repos. Edward avant de partir de la forteresse avait demandé des nouvelles du général et s'était arrangé avec Scar pour continuer leur collaboration dans les nouvelles recherches. Ed avait même repris les travaux du frère de Scar pour les faire retranscrire par Sciezka.

La vie reprenait son cours, bien qu'Edward fût passé au stade pratique désormais. Il travaillait d'arrache pied avec le QG sur des cas très difficiles de blessures de guerre. Petit à petit, il affinait son élixirologie, et écrivait de nombreux traités à ce sujet, toujours rédigé comme à son habitude comme des carnets de voyages. L'alchimie et l'élixirologie resteraient toujours des sciences dangereuses à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

Plongé dans un nouveau livre, Edward n'en sortit que lorsque qu'Alphonse lui rappela l'heure. Il allait être midi, le temps pour lui d'aller manger avec Roy. Arrivé au QG, il ne put que compatir pour le pauvre lieutenant Breda. Ce dernier assit au bureau du généralissime devait recopier tout ce que Mustang dictait. Avec son attèle, le Führer avait besoin d'aide pour beaucoup de chose, y compris faire sa paperasse.

- Enfin Midi, murmura Breda en voyant Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le poignet en feu après avoir clôturé une pile beaucoup plus imposante par rapport à ce que faisait Mustang sur une journée  
- Déjà midi, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, clama Roy à son subordonné.  
- Tout est une question de point de vue, répondit Edward. Breda, cet après midi je peux te remplacer, je pensais prendre un demi jour de congé mais cela ne me dérange pas de changer mes plans.  
- Patron, vous êtes un ange, lui répondit le lieutenant. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Edward cilla à cette nouvelle, il avait toujours bon appétit. D'ailleurs Edward pressa son petit ami de se dépêcher pour aller au mess. Cela prenait pas mal de temps à Edward de préparer les assiettes de Mustang en découpant tout pour qu'il puisse manger de sa main valide. Il faut dire qu'Edward était au petit soin avec le généralissime. Mustang avait ré-emménagé dans son appartement le temps de la rééducation car il avait besoin d'aide pour beaucoup de chose et Edward avait refusé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour s'occuper de son Mustang.

- Allez lève-toi de ce bureau, j'ai faim ! gronda Edward.  
- On ne va pas au mess, ce midi, lui répondit Roy un sourire en coin.

Ce dernier se leva, prit la main d'Edward et l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau qu'il ferma à clé pour ne pas être dérangé. Une splendide table avait été dressée et un maitre d'hôtel attendait pour faire le service.  
Edward étonné aida son petit ami à s'installer à table puis prit place à sa droite.

- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avions parlé à Resembool. Je veux te faire la cour, te séduire. Je me suis dit qu'un diner aux chandelles serait le bienvenu ce midi. Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup à l'hôpital militaire. J'ai dicté les rapports concernant ton travail ce matin à Breda. Je me suis dit que cela valait une récompense.  
- Séducteur va ! lui répondit Edward en goutant au vin qui venait de lui être servi.

Il repensait à la façon dont Roy le séduisait depuis le départ et eut une idée. Il s'humecta les lèvres du divin breuvage avant d'embrasser tendrement Mustang et approfondir le baiser dans une douceur extrême.

- Tu dégages une sensualité impressionnante, Edward, lui murmura Mustang dans son oreille. Ce qui eut pour vocation de rosir les joues du scientifique. Puis il lui murmura « je t'aime » avant d'entamer le délicieux repas

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alphonse râlait intérieurement, comment cela se faisait-il que les bouquinistes qu'il fréquentait régulièrement étaient incapables de lui commander les ouvrages qu'il voulait offrir à Edward pour ses vingt-cinq ans. Il se maudissait aussi de ne pas avoir demandé d'ajouter son nom comme référent aux commandes du laboratoire. Etant donné que le labo avait été conçu pour Edward, c'était ce dernier qui devait signer les bons de sortie de commande de matériel, d'où l'impossibilité de passer par là pour commander les livres. La liste était assez longue en plus. Il soupira et trainant les pieds, il bouscula un passant. Il releva la tête pour s'excuser et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Führer qui apparemment flânait lui aussi dans les magasins.

- Désolé Roy, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal en te bousculant, s'excusa le cadet Elric.  
- Y a pas de mal, ne te fais pas de soucis. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête de dix pieds de long.

Alphonse lui expliqua ses soucis de bouquins ce qui fit rire le Généralissime.

- Toutes les commandes sont validées par qui d'après toi ? lui demanda Mustang sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Par moi bien sûr. J'ai fait mettre cette réserve pour éviter qu'Edward ne dépense des sommes astronomiques en matériel. Cela ne s'est pas encore produit mais il vaut mieux rester prudent surtout quand ton frère s'emporte dans son enthousiasme. Dieu seul sait combien vous m'avez couté en réparations de tout genre du temps où j'étais colonel. Il pouffa de rire puis reprit. Donne-moi ta liste, je vais faire le nécessaire.

Alphonse le remercia et Mustang lui proposa d'aller boire un café. Ils discutèrent tout d'abord travaux et avancées avant de mettre sur le tapis l'anniversaire d'Edward. Mustang voulait marquer le coup cette année pour faire comprendre à Edward non seulement qu'il l'aimait mais aussi que la vie continue et reprendre goût aux célébrations est un pas de géant quand on a connu la tristesse.  
Ils se mirent donc à discuter de la stratégie à adopter pour faire une surprise inoubliable à Edward.  
Mustang en profita pour demander un petit coup de main à Alphonse pour la fabrication d'un des cadeaux et quand Alphonse fut mis dans le secret, il eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Edward ne serait pas déçu de cette journée.  
Regardant l'heure, le généralissime proposa à Alphonse de venir continuer la discussion dans son bureau le lendemain car il devait emmener Edward au cinéma.

- Tu sais que mon frère t'en veux un peu de ne jamais le laisser payer lors de vos sorties. En plus, il m'a raconté que tu n'y allais pas de main morte pour le séduire, entre l'opéra, les restaurants en tout genre, le traiteur dans ton bureau.  
- Rien n'est trop beau pour voir une flamme briller dans ses grands yeux dorés. Ce soir cela sera plus calme cinéma et patin à roulette dans le parc. Je me demande si ton frère à le sens de l'équilibre. On verra bien, sourit Mustang. Et toi comment cela avance avec May ?  
- Heu, c'est-à-dire que heu. Enfin j'aimerais la demander en mariage mais je ne sais pas où lui trouver la bague de fiançailles parfaite, répondit Alphonse le rouge aux joues.  
- Décidément si c'est pas ton frère, c'est toi que je fais rougir. Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai demain chez un de mes amis joaillier. J'ai quelque chose à lui rapporter et quelque chose à acheter. Tu devrais y trouver ton bonheur.

Mince, il avait oublié de faire porter l'invitation chez l'imprimeur. Mustang demanda alors à Alphonse en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Tu pourrais passer déposer ces épreuves pour moi à l'impression. Il faut qu'elles soient prêtes pour fin de la semaine afin que j'aie le temps de les signer et de les envoyer. Il ne reste qu'un mois avant le grand jour.  
- Aucun souci, j'y vais de ce pas. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de partir chacun de leur coté. Mustang avait un sourire un peu niais. Il était heureux tout simplement. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et rien ne pouvait empêcher ce bonheur d'arriver. Il avait trouvé une famille lui qui n'avait jamais connu la sienne. Il repensa bêtement à une soirée où Alexandre les avaient surpris entrain de s'embrasser et surtout la façon dont ce petit bout s'exprimait, tout le portrait craché de son père.

Flash back

Edward faisait la vaisselle tranquillement pendant que Mustang faisait la lecture aux deux petits bouts. Une fois le livre fini, il prit un torchon pour aider son blondinet dans sa tâche ménagère. Arrivant dans son dos, il le prit par la taille, lui retourna le visage et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Une petite main tira sur la manche de sa chemise

- Tonton Roy, tu embrasses papa comme le faisait maman, je dois donc changer et t'appeler, tatie ? lança le petit Alexandre.  
- ALEXANDRE ELRIC ! quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de dire des bêtises, gronda Edward le teint honteux par ce que venait de dire son fils.

Malgré cela Edward prit le temps d'expliquer à son fils la relation qu'il entretenait avec Roy. Avec des mots simples, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, que l'amour ne se résumait pas à deux sexes opposés mais pouvait prendre différentes formes passant de l'amitié, à la fratrie et à l'amour véritable. Et surtout il le rassura en lui disant que Winry resterait à jamais dans son cœur.

- Alexandre, de toute façon, si quelqu'un devait changer de nom cela serait ton papa, après tout c'est lui qui ressemble à une fi...  
- ROY MUSTANG ! termine ta phrase et tu es un homme mort.

Mustang fit mine de bouder et conduisit les deux enfants dans leurs chambres où il s'écroula de rire avec Alexandre après avoir mis Nina au lit. Il fut vite rejoint par Edward qui commença une bataille de chatouille avec son fils et son amoureux.  
Une fois la bataille finie et Alexandre au lit, les deux hommes descendirent boire une tasse de thé avant d'aller dormir.

Fin flash back

Mustang était un homme heureux. Même s'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant légitime, il avait trouvé une famille merveilleuse qu'il aimerait pour toujours.

* * *

TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture

merci pour vos reviews


	13. Chapter 13 l'anniversaire d'Ed, part1

Chapitre 13

Ce matin là Edward avait parfaitement dormi, il profitait d'une journée de congé avec ses enfants. Tous les trois s'étaient construit un petit nid douillet dans l'ancien appartement de Mustang. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à de nombreuse reprise le carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu. On le conviait au quartier général de central, plus précisément à son laboratoire de recherche pour l'inauguration d'un nouveau pôle d'excellence. Certes, il avait fait de sérieuses découvertes, ces derniers mois depuis son retour de Brigg's, pour éviter d'amener des médecins au front empêchant des drames comme celui qu'avait connu son épouse. La jeune femme avait malheureusement perdu ses parents dans sa prime jeunesse, tués par Scar dans un moment de folie lors de la guerre d'Ishval. Mais il était à mille lieux de se douter de la surprise que le généralissime avait concoctée pour ce jour particulier. Edward n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder la date au calendrier, il suivit juste les indications rajoutées par la main de Roy sur son carton.

Il avait donc acheté pour l'occasion un nouveau costume refusant de porter celui qu'il avait le jour de ces noces. Ce dernier était resté dans les profondeurs du grenier de Pinako. Et en plus de ce costume, il lui était spécifiquement ordonné de porter une chemise rouge bordeaux et de coiffer sa chevelure en catogan. Ses cheveux repoussaient lentement mais sûrement lui donnant un coté androgyne un peu plus marqué. Il avait reçu en même temps que le carton d'invitation, une boite contenant une splendide lavallière en soie noire. Il la connaissait très bien cette lavallière, c'était la préférée de son petit ami. Mustang était devenu son compagnon au fur et à mesure des mois. Débarrasser le lieutenant Hawkeye des stigmates de l'alchimie de feu leur avaient permis à tous les deux de tourner la page définitivement tout en restant amis. Elle était encore sous les ordres du général Armstrong mais envisageait prochainement de revenir à central pour vivre plus facilement sa nouvelle relation avec le lieutenant Havoc. Mustang et Riza ne manquaient pas de passer de longues heures au téléphone, conversant de tout et de rien, au grand dam des standardistes qui commençaient à surnommer le généralissime comme étant la réincarnation de Maes Hughes.

Elysia était arrivée tôt afin de s'occuper d'Alexandre et de Nina. Elle était devenue la baby-sitter attitrée des enfants d'Edward qui adoraient ce petit bout de jeune femme qui devenait de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure des jours. C'était le lieutenant Havoc qui était chargé de l'escorte de la famille Elric. Cela étonnait quelque peu le petit blond, il pensait que c'était son compagnon qui viendrait le chercher. Mais que pouvait-il bien manigancer.

- Lieutenant Havoc, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Roy, s'il vous plait ? demanda Edward sur le ton de la tracasserie.  
- C'est secret défense patron, mais ne vous tracassez pas, je suis certain que vous allez passer une bonne journée.

Edward soupira et monta à bord suivi par ses enfants et Elysia qui fermait la maison à double tour.  
Edward faisait une drôle de tête dans la voiture, il jouait d'une façon mélancolique avec sa cravate noire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dix derniers mois de sa vie. Du malheur intense de perdre sa femme à cet amour inconditionnel qui les unissait lui et Roy alors qu'il lui semblait impossible de ressentir à nouveau de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Probablement que cela était dû à cet amour si bizarre, deux hommes ensembles diamétralement opposés et qui pourtant ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Il soupira.

- Et alors Ed, quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda la douce Elysia voyant Edward torturer la lavallière dans tous les sens.  
- Je ne comprends pas ton oncle ma puce, il fait tellement pour moi et j'ai l'impression de ne pas lui rendre l'amour qu'il mérite. Il reste toujours à mes yeux un immense mystère.  
- Ed, reprit Elysia, arrête d'abîmer la cravate qu'il t'a offerte. Non seulement tu le rendrais triste, mais en plus là ou nous nous rendons c'est « tenue correcte exigée »  
- Il n'y a pas que cela, Elysia. Il m'offre sans cesse des cadeaux, m'empêche de payer le restaurant ou le cinéma, il a orchestré toute notre relation depuis le début, je me sens un peu comme un profiteur. Surtout que depuis que je travaille au laboratoire, je gagne très bien ma vie, j'ai largement de quoi payer moi aussi !

Elysia se mit à rire de plus belle ce qui eut pour but d'agacer l'ancien alchimiste.

- Mais voyons, il te fait la cour, il veut te prouver que tu es l'amour de sa vie par toutes les attentions qu'il te porte. C'est un séducteur dans l'âme, il a juste envie que tu te sentes bien avec lui. Tu devrais te détendre et en profiter plutôt que de maugréer sur des attentions qui ne sont pas légitimes.  
- Il n'y a aucun danger que je ne me sente mal ma puce, je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. Je dis juste que j'aimerais parfois pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

La jeune femme souriait de plus belle. En plus, elle avait été mise dans la confidence par son tonton Roy pour la surprise de cette journée, elle se demandait vraiment comment Edward réagirait. Elle avait discrètement laissé les clés de l'appartement sous un pot de fleur de manière à ce que les gens de confiance de Mustang puisse y faire les derniers arrangements pour cette soirée qui se devait d'être grandiose, tout comme leur avenir, enfin elle l'espérait.

OoOoOoOoO

Devant le laboratoire, une estrade avait été dressée ainsi que de nombreuses allées de chaises. Alphonse et May trépignait d'impatience. Alphonse un peu plus, et sentant le trac monter, il profita du moment si particulier et solennel pour poser un genou au sol devant May et lui tendit un écrin bleu nuit. May l'ouvrit et découvrit une splendide bague qui était un savant mélange d'or blanc et d'or jaune dans laquelle était incrustée un splendide saphir resplendissant dans ses teintes de bleu nuit.

- May, tu partages ma vie depuis de nombreux mois. Je refuse de vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, alors veux-tu m'épouser ?

May prit une couleur légèrement rouge qui allait très bien avec sa robe de Xing noire aux délicates broderies blanches en forme de papillon et se jeta dans les bras d'Alphonse pour lui donner sa réponse.

- Oui, je le veux. Je t'aime si fort.

Sa gorge nouée par l'émotion l'empêcha de prononcer plus que ces quelques mots, mais l'amour qui transpirait de ses paroles voulait vraiment tout dire.

Ils restèrent là s'embrassant et souriants de cette nouvelle étape de la vie. May ne serait pas non plus au bout de ses surprises, car Alphonse avait décidé de louer un appartement assez luxueux dans l'immeuble de Gracia. Il savait que les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de forcer May à retourner à la campagne. De plus, leur boulot à Central allait prendre une nouvelle tournure, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la ville. Alphonse avait donc voulu allier l'utile à l'agréable pour cette nouvelle demeure qui serait leur nouveau cocon.

Ils se redressèrent en voyant Mustang arriver. Ce dernier portait un nouvel d'uniforme. Ce dernier était blanc, sans trop de décorations, il y avait juste les épaulettes aux étoiles qui indiquaient le rang de la personne. Il avait fait ce choix pour une simple raison. Edward détestait l'armée, malgré son retour dans les rangs, et il se disait que l'occasion était rêvée de faire son spitch dans une proposition de nouveaux uniformes pour les célébrations. En parlant de nouvelles tenues, les jeunes femmes qui le désiraient pouvaient désormais demander une tenue robe courte ou chemisier-minijupe. Il l'avait promis, il tenait parole même si pour lui la seule personne qui comptait c'était le splendide éphèbe blond qui venait d'arriver dans ce costume noir et cette chemise bordeaux qui lui allait à ravir. Edward Elric respirait la sensualité à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les jeunes femmes détournaient leur regard pour le poser sur lui ce qui amusait Mustang qui dans sa tête pensait « et non mesdames, c'est chasse gardée ».  
Tous leurs amis étaient conviés et avaient fait le déplacement pour ce jour bien particulier. Edward, May et Alphonse prirent place au premier rang où des sièges leur avaient été réservés. L'estrade avait été installée de manière à faire face en partie au laboratoire de recherche financée par mustang mais aussi sur un bâtiment qui avait été réaménagé.

- Mes chers amis, commença le Führer, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer le génie et le talent d'un homme qui aujourd'hui fête ses vingt-cinq ans. Si nous devions caractériser Edward Elric, nous pourrions le faire avec ses quelques mots, il est à lui tout seul un quart de siècle de génie.

Edward ne savait plus où regarder, l'émotion était si grande, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait réellement mais les mots de la bouche de cet homme, de son homme lui semblait irréels.

- J'ai le plaisir d'inaugurer en ce jour un nouveau bâtiment de formation des jeunes talents et que choisir d'autre comme nom que la FONDATION WINRY ROCKBELL pour nommer cet endroit, lieu de vie et de naissance des nouveaux alchimistes et élixirologues de demain. Mustang reprit. Un bonheur ne vient jamais seul, c'est pour cette raison que je voudrais remettre trois prix qui me tiennent à cœur.

Il fit une petite pause afin de laisser un peu de suspens. Après tout, c'était la journée d'Edward et il voulait le rendre heureux lui et sa famille. Il était loin le temps où il était Roy Mustang orphelin élevé par madame Christmas, maintenant c'était le Führer Mustang avec une véritable tribu qui gravitait autour de lui entre Elysia, Edward, Alphonse, les enfants d'Edward et ses amis. Roy faisait vraiment partie d'une vraie famille.

- Je décerne le titre d'alchimiste national à Monsieur Alphonse Elric et le titre d'elixirologue national à mademoiselle May Chang.

Tout le monde applaudissait le Führer pendant que les deux scientifiques prirent place à ses cotés. Il toussota, le trac sans nul doute.

- Un nouveau prix d'excellence vient de voir le jour, c'est celui : « Edward Elric, être un génie en herbe » et j'ai le plaisir de l'offrir à la personne qui m'a inspiré la création de ce prix.

Il se tourna vers Edward qui essayait de cacher ses larmes de joie sans trop de succès et compris par le geste de son amour qu'il devait le rejoindre. Il reçu des mains du Führer une médaille ornée du symbole mêlé de l'alchimie et de l'élixirologie qui trônait fièrement sur la paire de gant du jeune homme.  
Edward tremblait comme une feuille face à ce cadeau. Cela lui semblait tellement improbable, impossible et pourtant il devait se ressaisir pour dévoiler la plaque sur le bâtiment fraichement rénové. Il tira sur la corde pour laisser apercevoir une splendide plaque ornée des inscriptions suivantes :

_Fondation Winry Rockbell  
__Parce que la santé de tous passe aussi par celle de leur médecin  
__Université d'alchimie et d'élixirologie médicale  
__Membre fondateur : Edward Elric  
__Assistants : Alphonse Elric et May Chang_

Edward ne cacha plus ses larmes tombant dans les bras du Führer, le remerciant chaleureusement pour ce geste d'attention. Il avait zappé de sa mémoire qu'il allait fêter ses vingt-cinq ans. Mais sur ce coup-là, Roy avait été grandiose, bien plus encore que dans tous les rêves d'Edward. Ce cadeau là avait un tel goût de vie comparé à n'importe quoi d'autre. Il releva la tête, ses yeux d'or brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant et Mustang se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser rempli d'amour et de passion. Pourquoi cacher une relation qui les avaient enfin rendu heureux, le généralissime se fichait de l'avis des autres et Edward devait en penser autant vu la réponse à son baiser. Il força Roy à ouvrir sa bouche de manière à y passer sa langue et avoir ce plaisir du baiser rapproché. Ce baiser tellement plein d'amour et de tendresse que rien ne pouvait les décoller l'un de l'autre. Ils reprirent leurs esprits quelques minutes après sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Edward fut emmené dans les nouveaux locaux de la fondation.

Une ombre apparut dans un coin de la pièce de cours. Une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux azur qui portait une splendide robe de mariée. Dans son corset on pouvait voir un étrange bijou en forme de cœur. Une voix, ou plutôt un écho se fit entendre.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine forme toi et les enfants, lui sourit Winry.

Edward essaya de parler, mais elle l'en empêcha, elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps malheureusement.

- J'ai le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé mes parents et les tiens, sans oublier Monsieur Hughes. Tu as retrouvé le bonheur Edward et je dois te dire de foncer et de profiter un maximum de l'amour que le Généralissime t'offre. Vous devez le faire fructifier, je suis certaine qu'il sera lui aussi un bon père pour Nina et Alexandre. Parle-leur de moi comme tu l'as toujours fait et sache que je t'aimerai dans toute l'éternité.  
- Merci mon amour, lui répondit tendrement Edward avant de voir l'ombre s'évaporer.

May arriva derrière lui le trainant pour continuer la visite. Elle lui montra la bibliothèque gigantesque mise sur pied, les classes de travaux pratiques, les salles d'études, et l'aile partenaire avec l'hôpital militaire qui permettrait aux jeunes gens de s'entrainer sur des cas légers avant leurs stages dans les quartiers aux patients plus délicats.  
Edward nageait sur un petit nuage, non seulement Roy avait montré devant tous et toutes à quel point il était amoureux de lui en l'embrassant avec une certaine avidité et en plus cette apparition de Winry qui lui donnait sa bénédiction était l'apothéose. Il avait un sourire béat.  
A la sortie du bâtiment, Elysia se proposa pour garder les enfants jusqu'au lendemain comprit afin qu'Edward puisse avoir un peu d'intimité avec Roy, surtout que ce dernier venait d'inviter son petit ami à poursuivre sa journée d'anniversaire dans un petit restaurant bien charmant où l'on servait de la cuisine de Xing. Il fallait laisser du temps aux ouvriers qui avaient prit place dans l'appartement pour terminer les derniers arrangements avant que le couple n'arrive. A condition qu'Edward fasse le bon choix. Juste avant de partir au restaurant, Alphonse exposa la demande en mariage à May et le fait que cette dernière allait devenir sa belle sœur. Edward attrapa son frère par les épaules pour le féliciter.

- J'espère vraiment que vous serez très heureux et dépêche-toi de me donner une nièce ou un neveu pour jouer avec mes petits. J'ai hâte de savourer le bonheur d'être un oncle.

Les deux frères étaient morts de rire bien que leurs désirs soient parfaitement entiers. Ils étaient enfin en phase comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis des lustres. Alphonse le regarda et plongea ses yeux couleur automne dans les orbes d'or de son frère.

- Accepteras-tu d'être mon témoin ?  
- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de l'être, c'est un honneur pour moi, Alphonse, lui répondit Edward les yeux embués de larmes de joie.

Edward connaissait les joies du mariage et de vivre avec la personne que l'on aime le plus sur cette terre, alors savoir son frère amoureux et heureux, il ne pouvait que l'être aussi pour lui.  
Mustang arriva, ce qui permit aux Elric de raconter la bonne nouvelle et le généralissime s'excusa auprès d'Alphonse afin de kidnapper son frère. Le cadet lui tendit alors sans qu'Edward ne le voie, le coffret que lui avait commandé Mustang.

Edward prit pour la toute première fois la main de Roy dans la sienne, en public, pour faire route jusque la voiture. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé devant tous avait scellé leur amour au grand jour. Roy en profita pour attraper Edward par-dessus l'épaule afin de le sentir plus près de lui.  
Sur le chemin, le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de raconter sa vision de Winry, la façon dont elle avait proposé à Edward de foncer dans sa nouvelle relation. Mais aussi du fait qu'elle était fière de lui, de sa création et qu'elle avait même osé dire qu'ils feraient de bons pères pour Alexandre et Nina.

- Je les aime comme si ils étaient de ma propre chair, Ed. Winry est une femme sage, elle a raison de te dire d'aller de l'avant. Regarde-toi, regarde le chemin parcouru depuis son départ et nouvelle force de vie, moi aussi je suis fier, lui sourit Roy.

Edward se stoppa dans la rue, ému par les paroles de son petit ami. Les sentiments qui existaient entre eux depuis leur première rencontre avaient mûris pour devenir un bel amour éclatant. Mustang ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser en pleine rue. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité mais rien, rien ne pouvait plus les séparer désormais.

La journée continua tel quelle avait commencé. Ed et Roy bercés par l'amour profitaient de chaque seconde passée aux côtés de l'autre. Juste avant la remise de l'addition, Roy tendit le coffre de bois qu'Alphonse lui avait confié pendant la présentation de la fondation. Edward, plutôt hésitant, prit le temps pour l'ouvrir ce qui eut don d'énerver l'ancien colonel. Edward découvrit deux clés posées bien à plat l'une à côté de l'autre ainsi qu'une plaque de porte sur laquelle manquait le numéro de rue. Le fer forgé de la plaque indiquait déjà :

_La famille Elric-Mustang_

- Edward, nous avons traversé tous les deux des épreuves très difficiles. Mais je crois qu'ensemble nous sommes parvenus à résoudre bon nombre de nos soucis. Alors je te le demande mon amour, veux tu vivres avec moi ? Tu as même le choix du lieu.

Non mustang ne désirait pas s'installer avec Ed dans la villa de Bradley, mais il pouvait comprendre que le petit génie ait envie de faire grandir ses enfants dans une luxuriante maison et il ne voulait pas freiner les ambitions de son cadet.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ou je veux vivre, c'est chez nous dans ton appartement. C'est le seul lieu dans lequel j'ai vraiment pu m'installer depuis que nous avons brûlé la maison de nos parents il y a des années. Je ne me sens plus chez moi à Resembool dans la maison que j'ai fait construire pour Winry, il y a bien trop de souvenirs mélancoliques. Le seul lieu où j'ai réapprit à vivre, c'est dans ta tanière.

Mustang sourit, se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit blond avant de déposer l'argent au comptoir et de passer un coup de téléphone rapide aux ouvriers pour leur prier de sortir si le travail était terminé. Ce qui était le cas.  
Il prit Ed par la main et le raccompagna chez lui pour ses derniers cadeaux.

* * *

$$$$$$$  
TBC  
Merci à sabine pour la relecture

n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas de la page ( review^^)


	14. Chapter 14 l'anniversaire d'Ed part 2

Voila le dernier chapitre sur la fiction Edward Elric un demi siècle de génie.  
j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire

Chapitre 14

Edward avait les yeux bandés et Mustang le guidait sur les quelques marches afin que ce dernier ne tombe pas. Une fois devant la porte, il prit tout d'abord le temps de l'embrasser, tendrement, baiser que lui rendit immédiatement Edward en ouvrant la bouche et en laissant aller sa langue contre celle de Roy, les laissant se chercher, puis jouer, dans un tel élan d'amour. Enveloppé dans le manteau d'ébène, la douce odeur de menthe sucrée les cajolait pendant que l'étreinte durait sous le beau ciel étoilé. C'est le cri de la voisine appelant son chat qui les fit sortir de leur beau rêve.  
Roy ouvrit le coffret et en profita pour faire couler le métal afin qu'il prenne la forme des chiffres voulus. Il était aux anges qu'Ed avait choisi cet appartement, vraiment. Mais même lui ne connaissait pas les changements de décor, c'était Alphonse et Gracia qui avaient tout redessiné de manière à plaire aux deux alchimistes. Avant d'entrer il permit à Edward de retirer son bandeau cinq minutes. Roy prit un paquet dans la voiture, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les cadeaux sachant très bien qu'Edward louperait la date et surtout l'ancien colonel voulait vraiment faire comprendre à son protégé la nature de ses sentiments à son égard. Mustang avait essayé de tabler sur les petites choses du quotidien qui rendaient le jeune blond heureux. Heureux de vivre désormais avec lui.

- Encore un cadeau, mais tu fais des folies Roy, je ne mérite pas autant. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie et pour moi c'est déjà bien suffisant.  
- Ouvre-le, lui murmura Roy tendrement et amoureusement.

Dans le paquet, il y avait la totalité des gants de l'ancien colonel de flamme. C'étaient les originaux ! Edward prêta un peu plus d'attention et se rendit compte que le symbole qui les ornait était maintenant le cercle mêlé qu'ils avaient crées tous les deux. En plus son bel amour au visage d'ange avait transmuté la taille afin que ces gants aillent parfaitement à la morphologie des mains d'Edward.

- Tes gants, je pensais qu'ils étaient toute ta vie ? s'exclama Edward s'en voulant de priver Roy de cet élément qui le caractérisait tant.  
- TU ES TOUTE MA VIE, lui répondit lentement détachant chaque syllabe le noiraud à l'oreille de son bien aimé. Tu es le seul qui compte désormais.

Remettant le bandeau sur les yeux d'Edward, et essuyant au passage les larmes de bonheur du jeune blond, ils entrèrent dans leur cocon. Gracia avait fait garder le ton dominant du bleu qui était Roi depuis le jour ou Roy Mustang avait posé ses bagages dans cet appartement. Désormais on pouvait y voir d'autres teintes plus chaudes accompagner cette couleur comme du taupe, du chocolat, du jaune clair d'autres tons plus doux. Les chambres des enfants avaient été tapissées dans les tons de beige, de bleu et de rose afin que cela soit reposant pour les deux petits.  
La cuisine avait subi une transformation complète dans les tons bordeaux et écru tandis que le salon arborait des tons verts profonds qui venaient sublimer la beauté originelle de la pièce. La chambre à coucher était fermée à double tour et seul Mustang avait la clé. C'était lui qui avait fait les changements le matin même en s'aidant de l'alchimie.  
Edward retira le bandeau pour pouvoir aussi profiter du spectacle et à part répéter le mot génial, il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose.

- Le disque est rayé Ed ? plaisanta Mustang.  
- Je suis entrain de vivre un rêve éveillé, lui répondit timidement son ange blond.

Il profita que ce dernier soit sorti de sa « stupeur » pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Le cercle des arts mêlés avait été incrusté en bordeaux sur le mur de couleur crème perpendiculaire à l'immense garde robe qu'Edward ne connaissait pas. Pas plus que le nouveau lit, un lit en fer forgé et à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient dans une mousseline écrue brodée de motifs bordeaux. Les draps de satin blancs étaient recouverts d'une pluie de pétale de roses rouges et un écrin noir comme la nuit reposait sur l'oreiller du jeune homme.

Roy lui demanda de l'attendre un dernier instant et fonça précipitamment dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoO

Edward avait profité de l'absence de mustang pour visiter les différentes pièces de l'étage et remerciait vraiment Alphonse et Gracia pour toutes les idées géniales qu'ils avaient eux. Il perdit la notion du temps dans la bibliothèque où se trouvaient plusieurs paquets à son attention. Rien qu'en elle-même, la bibliothèque était un cadeau. Toute la team Mustang s'était occupé du mobilier. Elle était composée de belles armoires et d'un bureau en acajou, d'un bon fauteuil de cuir ainsi qu'un canapé confortable. Toute l'équipe connaissait le plaisir d'Edward de bouquiner affalé sur un divan l'esprit plongé dans son livre incapable de l'en sortir. Alphonse et May avait fait parvenir comme cadeau plusieurs livres rares sur l'élixirologie. Gracia lui avait acheté quelques tenues académiques afin qu'il puisse donner cours à la fondation Winry. Paninya et Monsieur Garfiel avaient envoyé du matériel pour l'entretien de son automail et Pinako lui avait fait parvenir une carte donnant un accès gratuit à tous les soins sur sa biogreffe ainsi que les écrits d'Hohenheim qu'elle possédait et qui furent sauvé de l'incendie volontaire de la maison des Elric. Ses enfants lui avaient fait plein de dessins pour accrocher dans son nouveau bureau. Bref, Edward était vraiment aux anges. Il ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête entre les différents cadeaux se disant qu'il pouvait vraiment compter sur de nombreuses personnes. Et cela il se l'était caché depuis la mort de Winry pensant qu'il était seul et qu'il le resterait jusque la fin de ses jours.

Il entendit des bruits se diriger vers la chambre et puis une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas encore ouvert ceci.

Roy lui tendit l'écrin dans lequel se trouvaient deux splendides anneaux entrelacés d'or jaune et blanc. Edward le regarda un peu étonné puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux que les mariages entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas autorisés.  
Roy prit donc le temps de lui expliquer.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier, c'est vrai, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous jurer fidélité et de porter quelque chose que l'autre porte aussi. Je t'aime, Edward et c'est ma façon de te le montrer. Je sais que désormais nos vies sont liées et je veux qu'elles le soient pour l'éternité.

Rougissant tendrement, il passa l'anneau au doigt de Roy pendant que ce dernier en fit de même avec lui. C'était le comble du bonheur pour Edward, car il savait que Mustang n'était pas démonstratif pour un sou et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait dévoilé leur relation au grand jour. Ils scellèrent d'un baiser la promesse de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, et Roy en profita pour prendre dans ses bras son bel adonis blond afin de lui faire goûter à la joie de faire l'amour. Il lui avait promis que cette première fois serait inoubliable, il tiendrait parole.  
Tout dans la chambre n'était qu'un appel aux plaisirs de l'amour. Le lit recouvert par les pétales de roses, le tourne disque laissant diffuser de tendres chansons d'amour, le seau à champagne qui venait d'arriver avec deux coupes et la divine bouteille qui siégeait dedans. Roy prit le temps de déposer avec délicatesse Edward dans le lit avant de défaire les rideaux du baldaquin. De cette manière la lampe de chevet se reflétant laissait une lumière tamisée qui dévoilerait juste ce qu'il faut de leurs corps afin de rester dans la sensualité complète.  
Il servit à Edward une coupe de cette ambroisie et trinqua avec lui

- Joyeux anniversaire, Ed.

Edward lui sourit tendrement et lui attrapa la manche de manière à rapprocher Mustang de lui et de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Un baiser lent qui commença à devenir passionné. Pendant que leurs langues se touchaient et se caressaient avec passion, Ils se déshabillèrent délicatement, avec fébrilité. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis des mois même si les deux en avaient eu envie beaucoup plutôt. L'excitation passa au dessus de la peur et permit au jeune blond de se sentir moins gêné par la nudité que son ainé. D'ailleurs, il se laissa faire, porté par l'expérience du corbeau de flamme, qui commença d'habiles caresses beaucoup plus intimes. C'était à des lieues de différence de faire l'amour avec Winry et cela soulagea Edward qui ne voyait plus cette relation comme concurrence mais vraiment comme une vraie fusion de deux âmes sœurs. Il souriait repensant à la fameuse nuit de la transmutation ratée et remerciait le ciel d'avoir mis sur sa route Mustang. Personne n'aurait pu prédire la relation qu'ils auraient douze ans après, mais c'était de l'amour aussi pur que le diamant. C'est avec une infinie douceur qu'ils firent l'amour toute la nuit chacun se basant sur le plaisir de l'autre. Elle était loin l'époque du Fullmétal versus Flamme et de leurs prises de becs incessantes aux démêlés dramatiques. Il s'agissait simplement de Roy et d'Edward qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre, exprimant avec ces gestes, les mots qui ne savaient pas décrire leur relation.

Quand un rayon de soleil emplit la pièce pour leur signifier que le jour venait de poindre, l'homme aux cheveux de jais, posait un regard serein sur la personne qui partageait non seulement son lit mais en plus sa vie. Il savait que les jours de tristesses seraient désormais du passé. Il passa avec délicatesse la main dans les cheveux d'Edward avant de lui murmurer « je t'aime » et de se rendormir tout contre lui. Main dans la main, leurs anneaux brillants de milles feux.

Désormais, dans l'ancienne garçonnière du tombeur de central, une vraie famille vivait là. Une famille peu ordinaire certes mais cet appartement était un foyer aussi chaleureux que le feu qu'on allume dans une cheminée. Les deux hommes endossaient parfaitement le rôle de père même si Alexandre et Nina surnommaient Mustang « tonton Roy ». Les journées se déroulaient tranquillement, l'un dans son bureau à diriger le pays et l'autre dans sa classe entrain de dispenser l'élixirologie avec bien sûr l'opportunité de tester de nouveaux cercles de soins sur les blessés graves des guerres civiles encore trop nombreuses au goût du Führer. Mais il fallait du temps, et cela les deux hommes le savaient très bien et se donnaient à fond pour leur pays, chacun à sa manière. La fondation Winry Rockbell battait son plein, la liste d'attente pour s'inscrire au cours grandissait à vue d'œil, si bien qu'Alphonse et May décidèrent de ralentir leurs recherches et d'enseigner pour faire entrer plus de personnes. La première personne qui reçu le prix d'excellence après Edward fut Elysia. La jeune fille avait un réel talent en alchimie. Elle comprit très vite le lien à effectuer entre les deux arts d'Amestris et de Xing et elle suivrait sans nul doute les traces de son professeur afin de l'assister un jour pour la plus grande joie d'Edward, de Roy et de Gracia.

Les soirées étaient toutes aussi joyeuses. Edward jouait de mieux en mieux du piano au grand plaisir de son amant qui aimait jouer à quatre mains avec lui passant de musiques plus gaies le temps du repas et de la soirée à des berceuses ou musiques calmes pour bercer les enfants avant de les mettre au lit. Sans oublier les musiques d'amour quand ils avaient le plaisir de se retrouver seuls. Malheureusement ces dernières n'avaient jamais le temps d'arriver à leur fin, l'envie de faire l'amour l'emportant toujours sur celui de faire de la musique. Les parties d'échecs aussi étaient devenues plus agréables. A force de perdre, Edward s'était entrainé avec son frère et May afin de devenir un joueur redoutable. Désormais, chaque partie réservait son lot de surprise, ce qui mettait Roy d'une excellente humeur quand son cadet le battait. En effet, comment ne pas avoir du baume au cœur en voyant la personne qu'on aime reprendre goût à la vie sous toutes les formes qu'elle soit.  
Quand aux nuits, elles n'étaient jamais calmes. Elles étaient soit ponctuées par diverses apparitions des enfants qui ne voulaient pas dormir seuls à cause d'un monstre sous le lit, soit ponctuées par des envies et des désirs inassouvis des deux amants les empêchant de dormir jusqu'au petit matin, mais çà c'est leur histoire. Ils avaient simplement trouvés le véritable bonheur pour vivre enfin heureux.

* * *

FIN

Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir commenté cette fiction.

elle est un peu fleur bleue c'est certain et oui Edward est trop poli mais je ne l'imaginait pas autrement après la mort de sa femme.

Qui sait, ca va peut être changer maintenant vu la fin de la fic^^

bizz à tous et merci pour les reviews


End file.
